Eternal
by MyAngell
Summary: Patch and Nora plan to live in England for a month for Vee's wedding, but a lot can happen in 2 month. Possibly news of an addition to the family. This is a different version of my first story Encore. I hope you enjoy.
1. Packing

_Do we have everything we need? _I checked in all the suitcases to make sure I haven't forgotten anything we needed for our 2 month trip to England for Vee's wedding. _Toothbrush? Underwear? Toothpaste? I know I'm missing something? _All of a sudden arms encircle my waist. "Shampoo? Conditioner?" Patch's soothing, deep voice broke the silence of the room.

"Check."

"Lotion?"

"Check."

"Deodorant?"

"I have all of those things, but I'm pretty sure I'm missing something. I just don't know what it is." I rubbed my head on Patch shoulder, not knowing what to do. Patch's chest rumbled with a soft chuckle. "Stop laughing, we leave tomorrow morning and it's already 11 o'clock at night."

"11:03 to be exact."

"If you're not here to help me, go away." Another chuckle. Patch leans down from his 6'6 frame to kiss me on my temple.

He crouches down onto the floor to examine the suitcases closer. Patch takes his hands and maneuvers around the clothing and necessities I have packed. I wait patiently for him to finish his scouting of our missing items.

I took a seat on the foot of the bed, watching Patch. These last few years have gone by fast, but happily. We've traveled to Africa, France, Russia, even Australia in our second year of our marriage. This year we planned to move somewhere for only a duration of time. We haven't completely agreed of where we were going to settle down for the year, but I plan to have happy memories with Patch. "I can't find any cotton swabs, a blow dryer, and a nail kit, since I know you hate walking around with a broken nail all day," I glared furiously at the back of his head, "and I can't find any tampons?"

I froze. "Tampons?"

Patch looked at me amused. "Yeah, those things that you put in your precious temple that I can only go through."

"Tampons?" I tested the word on the tip of my tongue. Why is that word giving me shivers down my spine. "Right," I paused. "Tampons, I'll go get some. Is that all that I missed?" I said walking to the bathroom to get our toiletries.

"I think so, is something wrong? Usually when I say a comment like that, you hit me on the head . . . And then have to kiss the pain away." I could feel his smile. Patch followed me into our en suite bathroom. I said nothing. "Angel? Angel? You okay?" I continued foraging for my tampons. _Why? I'm still forgetting something, but all of the items we need are packed. Why? _"Nora." I jumped and hit my head under the countertop as I felt a pair of hands on my waist.

"Angel, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have scared you." Patch's hand was around my waist while his other hand was inspecting the top of my head.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. It doesn't even hurt that much anyway." I said and shooed him away from me. I entered the master bedroom and poked and probed around to make space for the last items. "I already have your suit, so we don't have to get one in England, but we might have to loosen it since you've . . . Grown."

The past 3 years, Patch had grown 4 inches(6'6), while I have only grown to a 5'11. 2 inches of pure nothing. Not even the high heels can help me kiss Patch on the lips without me standing on my tip toes. Patch's shoulder's had gotten wider, his pants have gotten shorter, and he's gotten muscular. Barely anything fits on him anymore. We had to go shopping for some new clothes for him for this trip since he would need more than business suits. But on only one condition, everything had to be the colors he liked, meaning everything had to be a dark shade, from dark red to a deep blue, and nothing pink. Pink was a huge no-no.

In 3 long strides, Patch reached me and pulled me in for a kiss. "You know it. So what were you thinking so desperately about in there?" Patch eyed me curiously. Before I could answer, the phone blared, demanding my attention. "Hold that thought." I tip toed toward his lips and planted one on him before I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I sank into the king bed I shared with Patch.

"Babe!" I pulled the phone away from my ear like it was on fire. "I'm so excited to see you! What time are you arriving at the airport?"

"Well, Patch and I leave at 3 in the morning here, but the flight takes almost 8 hours, Patch found a pilot for the private jet." I felt the bed dip beside me and saw Patch facing towards me sporting a devious smiles. I held my hand up to him, begging for him to not do anything. He moved closer towards me, I inched toward the edge.

"High class, babe, but what airport will you be arriving at? Lancashire, England doesn't have an airport for itself." I was running out of room, I was about to fall off the bed.

"We'll be living in Patch's château in London. But, we will be there for every event and if you need me all be a few minutes away by helicopter." Patch was so close. I sat up and was about to get up, but Patch already had his hands around my waist. He pulled me back to bed and proceeded to try undressing me.

"A château? Can I come and visit? Gavin and I live in house near a lake, but it's a modern house. I've never lived inside a château before. Will Patch and you be able to arrive for the announcement party? It's at 8 in the evening."

"We can definitely make it. I think Patch and I will be arriving at 6 in the evening with plenty of time to spare to get ready." _Patch, you better stop it. Let me finish this conversation first and you can have me for the entire night._

_We have less than 3 hours to ourselves. You now how much of a machine I am in bed. We might not have enough sleep tonight, not even enough energy to get up in the morning. Who knows, the alarm may not even go off. _Patch pecked my lips and pecked them again, only this one lasted longer, harder, and more demanding. His hands were everywhere. One underneath my shirt, the other unbuttoning my pants, and both were dangerously close to closing in on the prize.

"That's good, I couldn't do this without my best frie-" I yelped. Patch had reached his prize, but it wasn't the one underneath my shirt. "What wrong?" Vee said, panicking.

"N-n-nothing. I wouldn't want to be a-anywhere than by your side." I held back a gasp when Patch started to massage both of his prizes while sucking on my neck. I held the phone away from my mouth. "Patch, we're attending a party in less than 24 hours, you cannot imprint me with a hickey in a very visible place." I whispered.

Patch squeezed my breast, I couldn't hold back a gasp. "You're mine, there's nothing wrong to imprint on something that's mine." He continued his torture, successfully pulling off my shorts leaving me in only my underwear.

"I'll be waiting at the door for you, I want to be the first person that you see at this party." My breathing quickened, but Patch covered my mouth with his. "Nora, are you still there? Nora? Nora?"

Patch took the phone out of my hands while his magic hands unhooked my bra. I started to vigorously unbutton Patch's pants as Patch himself put the phone to his ear, "Goodnight, Vee," ending the call, throwing it to somewhere in the room.

I could only imagine the look on Vee's face.

* * *

True to his word, Patch had me all night. Not a blink of sleep. Once we ended, we started once more, continuing the process even after the alarm rang. Our unceasing night of love was located underneath the spray of the shower head. Once we hit the cushioned seats of the private airplane, we slept in each other's arms.

* * *

I awoke to Patch 's gentle breathing. I squirmed in his arms, begging for more sleep. But just then when sleep was beckoning for me, I felt increasing dizziness. I jumped up, but was recoiled back into the chair by the belt. "Nora? "What's wrong?"

I worked at my belt furiously. Once I was released, I sprinted towards the bathroom, and spewed out last night's dinner. I heard hurried footsteps behind me before I felt the familiar heat of Patch's hand rubbing circles on my back, holding my hair back.

Finished, I cradled my head in my hands, waiting for the nausea to disappear. Patch kissed and whispered in my ear, patiently waiting. After I was assured I was fine, I began to stand up slowly with Patch's help. "You okay? Do we need to go to the doctor?"

"No, I just felt extremely dizzy. Motion sickness, I guess."

Patch eyed me confused. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Not convinced, Patch guided me back to our seats and sat me down. "Do you need anything? I think we have some medicine for motion sickness in the back."

"I'm sure it's only temporary. No need for any medicine. Everything's fine." _Tampon, _my subconscious thought.

Patch stared at me worriedly, but took his seat none the less.

"Lady and Gentleman, we will be arriving in London in a few minutes. Please return to your seats and buckle up."

_Tampon?_

As promised, we landed in London in under 10 minutes. After exiting the plane, we collected our luggage into an awaiting car next to the plane. As soon as the luggage was stored in the boot of the car, Patch and I took our seats in the driver's and passenger's seat.

I watched outside my window, observing the landscape of London. A dark scenery was painted into the landscape, threatening to rain down on us. Hopefully before the rain could fall, we would be safely in the interior of Vee's announcement party.

I reached for Patch's hand for comfort, smiling at him. "Excited?"

Patch smiled at me before returning his eyes to the road. "Ecstatic, I want to meet the man who dares to marry your estranged best friend." I laughed. Vee was a little wild. I, too, wanted to know who got Vee to settle down.

"I've heard from Vee that he was quite nice. His family owned a business, which Gavin was entitled to. But niceness and good finance couldn't make Vee change her mind."

Patch and I looked at each other briefly. "He must be some kind of handsome god, then." Patch laughed out loud.


	2. Not a Surprise

Immediately after we arrived to the château, I took out Patch's suit and my gown from the suitcases. I took Patch's hands and rushed into the house.

The a-line velvet dress slid against my curves, framing my torso with its bodice. The skirt cascaded below my hip, creating a pool of velvet silk at my feet. The bodice complimented my rack and my newly reduced waist size. After Vee invited Patch and I 9 months ago, I started to work out more, sometimes I would work out with Patch. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Patch and I gave time to working out for 2 hours.

I entered into the bathroom to glance at the beautiful creation of Versace. The back of my dress dipped down, but enough to leave commentators to their imagination. Teasing my hair to frame my face and guiding the rest to tumble down my back. Heat captured me within its arms drawing me closer to its source.

"You look beautiful." I turned around to face Patch. I took a step back to observe his tidiness.

Patch wore an Armani suit, all black of course. Underneath his jacket, he wore a deep red dress shirt finishing the outfit with an unfinished black tie. I lifted my hands to his tie and began tying his tie. "You don't look so bad yourself, but I think you need to learn how to tie your own tie."

Patch raised his head to give me more access to tighten his tie. "I like it when you do it. And it's not like you don't enjoy doing so."

Once I finished, I placed a kiss on his neck. "I do enjoy it."

"Careful Angel, we might not attend the party if you continue your vixen ways." I laughed, exiting the bathroom to enter our closet.

I grabbed the matching red shoes, walking towards the king sized bed. Once I securely placed the shoe on, I stood up facing Patch. He was leaning on the door frame of the bathroom, his eyes turning from a livid black, to a desired, lustful pool of wanting. "Maybe we shouldn't go," Patch said, striding towards me, "I mean, we are really tired, well at least we are going to be if you choose _not _to go."

I openly smirked at him. "I think we'll be doing more than just sleeping."

"Was I that obvious?" Patch leaned down only to kiss my neck. I pushed him away.

"We have to go, I promised her I would be there. And I'm still sore from just _8 hours _ago. I'm sure you can handle one night without me."

"Let's not test that, I might drop dead if that ever happens. I guess we'll never know." Patch started to unzip my dress, but I grabbed his hand before he could go any further.

"How about this? If we get alone time, and we have to be _unnoticed_, I will let you take me in the bathroom. Deal?"

Patch smiled deviously. "I'll take that deal." Right after he said those words, I pushed him off, grabbing my fur coat before finding the stairwell that led to the roof. "Now that we have reached an agreement, we must immediately start the chopper to get to the party on time." I returned over my shoulder.

I felt a hand on my waist leading me to double doors at the end of the hallway. "I'll get you there 30 minutes ahead of time, if you promise we'll be doing it more than once, whenever I find an opening."

"But I'm sore."

"Fine, then I guess we encountered some problems with the helicopter and missed an hour of the dinner." Patch shrugged, presenting a sad expression but his eyes gleaming evilly.

I groaned. "_Fine. _We can do it more than once," Patch raised his eyebrows, "When we _both _agree that we will go _unnoticed_, and we have to be there before the party even starts."

"Look at that, the chopper seems to be working for some reason." Patch pecked me on the lips, opening the doors to the roof. I furiously wiped his kiss on my arm.

"I hate you."

"Of course you do, Angel."

I followed his shadow to the middle of the roof where a There sat in the middle as a large AS350 Eurocopter Astar. _Black, as usual. _Patch turned around, beckoning me with his hand. The message was delivered, _Come._

I wrapped my fur coat around me before walking towards Patch. The night was dark but the lights in the city shone bright. The small amount of light emanating from the city shadowed Patch' face, creating a mysterious and dangerous air around him.

Once I was in front of him, Patch looked down at me. "Scared, Angel?"

"Never, when I'm with you." Patch lowered his head to down, planting a kiss on my lips. It wasn't one of urgency and lust, it was one of love and care. I licked his bottom lip for access which Patch willingly obliged. The kiss deepened and our hands roamed over each other's figure, begging for more than just a kiss. Patch broke away.

I leaned my head against his, breathing heavily. "We need to stop," Patch said, breaking the silence, "I still want that deal you promised me." I pouted. "I promise you'll get more later, but now, we need to get to Vee's party." I nodded, but we didn't break away from each other. We stayed in each other's arms, inhaling each other's scents before we recovered enough strength to pull away.

Patch lifted me into the chopper, buckling me in tight. When Patch finished, he looked up at me, "Tight?" I nodded. He reached over the console and handed me headset. I took it from his hands, placing it on my head maneuvering my earrings to not poke me. Patch clicked the strap, tightening it to fit my head.

Checking all my gear one last time, Patch moved to the driver's side, buckling himself in. In a matter of moments, the chopper's blades started to spin. Patch's hand enclosed mine, "Ready?" I heard over the headset.

Again, another nod. "Get ready for take off." The chopper began to lift off the ground, before I noticed, the lights of Britain painted the landscape. I watched out the window, entranced by the spectacular view. "I'll fly you to The City of Lights sometime at night."

I tore my eyes away from the view and started back at my love. "Paris?"

"Yeah, last time we were there, I never got to show you the city at night from above. It's beautiful." I smiled.

"I'll be holding on to your word."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"LDX this is the Angel Golf - requesting for landing. Over."

"The Angel - you are clear to land."

"Roger tower, Angel set, over an d out."

"You named the chopper after me?" I stared at Patch, amused.

"I bought her last month, why not name her after you?"

"It just sounds awkward to hear."

Patch smiled at me. "You just haven't heard it enough. Ready to meet Gavin?"

"Yeah, except for the part of our deal. We sound like two teenagers wanting to go at it like rabbits."

"We are rabbits and I can't wait to for the deal to begin." Patch turned to me and smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him. I looked out the window, watching as the lights of the city disappeared slowly. Once we've landed, Patch unbuckled himself while I on the other hand tried to unbuckle myself. "Need help?" Patch asked amused beside me with his arms across his chest. "All you need to do is ask."

"Patch you better help or I swear that you will never see me naked ever again." With the threat hanging in the air, Pathc got me out of the helicopter in record time. "You're such a good boy." I patted Patch on the head as he brought my feet to the ground.

"I hate you."

"Of course you do." I countered pleasantly.

I reached up and straightened his suit, his arms around my waist peering down at me. "I do love you."

I smiled up at him. "I love you, too."

Finishing, I looked down at myself to make sure everything was still in place. Patch's hand intruded into my line of vision. He grabbed the top of my dress and lifted it higher. I giggled because Patch couldn't raise my dress any higher. "Patch, it's no going anywhere."

"Yeah, but those orbs are you mine. Only I should have the beautiful sight of them."

"My mom saw them."

Patch glared down at me. "You had to ruin the moment by bringing up your mother, huh?"

I laughed. I turned 180, expecting Vee behind me, but found no one. "Where is she? She told me on the phone that she was going to meet us by the door." I looked around curiously. "Are we late?" I turned to Patch and glared.

Patch looked down at his watch. "30 minutes ahead of schedule. They're the ones that are late." Patch raised his hands up grinning mischievously. I was hoping that I could cancel our agreement. "Guess the deal's going to hold."

I groaned. "I think I'm going to cry." I wasn't kidding when I said I was sore. Patch stretched me last night like I was clay. It hurts to move now.

"I promise to take it easy with you tonight. You've been walking around like you're in pain."

"I am in pain. Did you not see the red marks inside my thighs?"

"Good, because that place only belongs to me." Patch stole my lips in a playful yet threatening kiss. He pushed his tongue inside deepening the kiss. I moaned inside his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, ready to have him right there right now.

Someone clears their throat. Patch and I separated fast, but banged our heads together in the process. I heard a feminine laugh. "Stop sucking each other's face, you guys are here for me, remember?" Patch and I faced the voice while rubbing each other's heads. Vee was sporting a disgusted look while Vee's mother, right next to her was smiling at us happily. The worst part was the person right of Vee's mother, my mother._ Oh dear God, I just kiss raped my husband in front of my mother! So embarrassing!_

_It's not like she's innocent, Angel._ I looked at Patch. _Still, she's my mother. We just sucked face in front of my mother. Why don't we just have sex right now in front of her?_

Patch raised his eyebrow at me. _Is that a challenge, Angel? _Needless to say, I hit Patch in the head. I walked towards Vee with a smile plastered to my face. Thank God there wasn't much light, I could feel my cheeks heating up. "I'm sorry. We're here, just for you." I hugged Vee and pulled away from her at arms length. "You look amazing."

"Say so for yourself. Babe, are you trying to take away my husband? I swear to God, you look like a minx." I smiled at her, these days I could see eye to eye with her. Only an inch apart. An arm wrapped around my waist. Patch.

"Congratulations, Vee. We're very happy for you. Ms. Sky, it's very nice to finally meet you. Nora's told me much about you." Patch extended his hand to shake. Ms. Sky took hold of Patch's hand, examining Patch from head to toe.

"Vee has told me much about you, except her description was more of an annoying brother." Patch laughed, deep and sexy. A pool of wetness stained my panties.

"I could say the same thing about her. A little sister who can't mind her own business." Patch's eyes pointed towards Vee. Vee, in return stuck her tongue out at him and pouted.

"Whatever. So," a dangerous glint in Vee's eyes sparked my fear, "how was last night? I heard you were _quite _busy." Vee smiled suggestively to the both of us.

"Indeed, we were." _Patch, please do not say anything any more. _"We had some unfinished business, I'm sorry I had to cut in short to free you from our fun."

_Oh my God, Patch!_ My mother, Ms. Sky, Vee, and myself blushed crimson. I his my face behind my hands. "Oh, Ms. Grey, it's nice to see you again. Nora and I have missed you. Whenever we come back to Maine, you're somewhere else. I'm sorry we haven't gotten together sooner."

"Jev, it's nice to see you again as well. I agree that we should have seen each other sooner rather than just now. I've missed the both of you company." y mother pointed a look at me which I countered with I'm-sorry smile. In the background, we heard small chuckles.

Vee noticed my curiosity behind her. "Oh, Nora, Patch this is my fiancé, Gavin." A hand extended through the darkness. "It's nice to finally meet the Cipriano's. Vee has told me so much about her beloved Nora and," Gavin looked Patch up and down from his small frame, "Jev."

"Annoying Jev, Gavin." Vee corrected. We all burst out in laughter, even Patch.

"Well, as you can see Vee and I aren't exactly on friendly terms."

"They're more like brother and sister rivals." I interjected. "They can't stop fighting with each other."

"We are not." Vee pouted. Patch kissed my temple lovingly. These are the memories I live for. I wrapped my arms around Patch, laughing.

A throat cleared behind Gavin. All our attention was behind Gavin. Gavin opened his mouth, but someone else interrupted him. "I couldn't believe that _the_ Jev Cipriano would be your so-called 'brother-in-law' as you say, Vee."

Patch took the extended hand that was aimed for him. "I'm sorry, I don't know you."

"My name's Amery Danell, CEO of Danell Industries. I've always wanted to meet the Cipriano Business Typhoon."

""I'm honored." Patch gave a small smile to him. Mr. Danell was a tall man, taller than his son but still shorted than Patch. He took care of physique, since he seemed to be quite muscular underneath his suit. Mr. Danell's hand released Patch's hand and turned to me.

"You must be the . . . wife?"

I took his hand in mine and smiled. "Yes."

"Well, he married beautifully. How long have you two been married?"

"3 years." Patch and I answered simultaneously.

"Really? I thought you two just returned from your honeymoon." We laughed.

"No, these two are like this all the time. When they were on their honeymoon, no one saw them for a month. I was about to call the police." My mother commented. I blushed beside Patch. I looked up at Patch, he was laughing softly. When he caught me staring at him, he pulled me closer to his side.

Once we finished laughing, we entered the building. I stopped in my tracks. I felt sick. "Angel, you okay? You just turned pale." Patch was in front of me the instant I stopped.

I nodded my head. "I'm fine, I just need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll lead you to the bathroom. Come here." Vee took my hand and lead me away from the group. "We'll meet you all downstairs," Vee said over her shoulder.

I watched as I saw them leave one by one, by Patch remained. He stood in place worried. I was about to say something to him, but we already turned a corner.

* * *

I entered the bathroom with Vee. Once I set my sights on the toilet, I emptied m stomach. Vee was behind me rubbing circles on my back. I wish Patch was here. "You okay, Nora? If you were sick it was okay if you canceled with me."

I shook my hand. "No, no. I just came from two air crafts, I'm sure it's just motion sickness." I stood up, walking over to the sinks. (She flushed you guys. Don't worry.) I opened my clutch taking out a to-go brush from Colgate. I brushed my teeth until I couldn't taste my breakfast. All through my brushing, Vee watched my ever move.

"What's wrong, Vee?"

"Nothing, you're just glowing."

"Did you miss the part where Patch and I were sucking face? You're the one who commented on it."

"No, I know that, it's just not that type of glow." I looked at Vee. "You two have been married for 3 years, I wouldn't be surprised if you're carrying an addition."

I stared at Vee shocked. I put a hand on my stomach. "Patch and I never really discussed a . . . an addition."

"Well you should and when you do, you should call me and ask me to be the aunt. He or she can't call me aunt, makes me feel old." I laughed softly. I need to speak with Patch.

"All done?" Vee asked, redirecting my thoughts to her.

"Yes, we don't want you to be late for your engagement party." I grabbed my clutch from the sink, walking out the door to the hall way. Surprisingly, Patch sat outside waiting.

Vee and I stopped in our tracks. "Patch, what are you doing here? You were supposed to follow the others."

"I was, but then I got worried so I followed where you guys went." Patch stood up to his full height. "You okay?" Patch encircled my waist with his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Vee walked down the hallway and disappeared before I could say anything. I was about to say something when Patch and I heard Vee's voice. "Baby!"

"Baby?" Patch tested on his tongue.

"Yeah, baby." Patch looked down at me confused. "A baby." I looked up at Patch. "Baby."

Patch eyed me curiously until his eyes widened. "A baby? You think you might be pregnant?"

I rested my head against Patch's shoulder. The signs were there. Tampons, that went unused because my period for last month and this month hadn't arrived yet.


	3. Ex-Girlfriend

** Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I put all my attention to how Gavin and his family would look like. I wanted to be descriptive enough that you could actually conjure up an image of them while reading. Anyway, enjoy!**

_This Danell guy keeps kissing your ass. Maybe you should have your way with him, once he realizes how bad you are in bed, he might leave you alone. _Patch turned my way, giving me a small smile.

_That's not what you said last night. I'm not into guys, if you haven't realized it yet. I would happily bring you back to the restroom to revisit our . . . Wrestling match. _I blushed._ Ignoring my sexuality, I'm sure the boy would fall in love with me even more. Isn't that the problem we're trying to avoid? _Patch raised his eyebrows suggestively. _And who got you pregnant in the first place?_

I stiffened. _We are not sure that we are pregnant._

_Yet. _Patch shot back. I let out a shaky breath, replaying my moment of realization. Why didn't I notice sooner? I mean, yes, we didn't use any protection because we assumed that it was almost impossible. Even nephils had a hard time conceiving. A fallen angel - archangel - and a nephil interbreed was unheard of. After hundreds and thousands of centuries, you would think that something like this would have already happen.

If I am pregnant, what would we do? Keep it, obviously. Patch was so ecstatic that he took me right in the hallway. Hopefully, no one saw us.

I was in such deep thought that I hadn't notice that Patch's hand enclosed mine. He leaned closer to me, his eyes beckoning to look up at him. I responded. _Pregnant or not, I will love you till the end of my lifetime. _Patch's mouth pressed on my forehead softly, "Following the lifetime after that."

"And here I thought I would get a chance to get away from your annoyance." I smiled into his neck, laughing softly.

"Me? Annoying? I am incapable of such a thing. If you speak the truth, you better get used to it because I'm not leaving any time soon."

Patch's arm hanged behind my chair, inviting me to draw closer to him. I could only accept such an offer.

Patch and I were in our own little world. We needn't share with anyone, our happiness was our own, and nothing mattered more than then two of us. We love each other and it wouldn't be any different if we add a bundle to the mix. I couldn't imagine anyone other than Patch, to have a baby with me. _I hope we are pregnant. A small addition to the family would be nice._

_A baby would complete our small family. Even if aren't pregnant, I have no argument in achieving that goal._

I laughed out loud, causing a few to glance our way. A few unwanted glances.

Mr. Amery Danell seemed to over analyze his relationship with Patch, calling Patch by his first name as if they were the best of friends. "Jev, how has the business been going?" Danell was a man of physique. He took care of himself, assuming that he went to the gym every week due to his presentation of himself. His brown hair was sleeked back professionally, showing of his trimmed brows and aquamarine eyes. He was rather handsome for a 43 year old with a straight nose, thin lips and broad shoulders, taking note of his tall height. Danell was the older version of Gavin with very few differences. Dressed impeccably sharp leaving no room for insults, he sported a tailored black suit complimenting a white dress shirt all tied together with a silver tie. I would admit that he was a well-groomed man, but his manners failed him. He was the kind of business man who played dirty, due to the fact that he was stealing my husbands attention away from me. _My God, talk about a jealous ex-girlfriend. _

A look of annoyance crossed Patch's features for a brief second before turning his attention to the ex-girlfriend with a smile. "It's been going well," Patch answered curtly.

"That's wonderful, the business has boomed for the past 5 months. My supply has increased and I've been looking for a partner to share it with. I'm training Gavin so he can expect what the company needs before I pass." _In short, I would really like to have you as a business partner, but if you won't do it for me, do it for my son. Since he is kind of like your brother-in-law. _A well-known tactic in business, draw your customer in by giving them what every business owner wants. Money. The better your business, the better business partners and connection you have. But Patch won't fall for such a petty technique.

To counter this technique, you show the great difference between the two of you. "The years have been well for me. The company is such a success that am able to build yet another office, it seems I have no need for any extra help." The word _years _and _extra help _was defined slowly from Patch's lips. Danell's was about to speak when a women in her late thirties spoke up, "Dear, you promise no work at the table tonight." The women turned to us. "I'm so sorry, my husband is such a workaholic I wonder why he married me instead of the company," she turned towards me, "I'm sure you understand, Mrs. . . . ?"

"Cipriano, but Nora will be just fine." I smiled back, extending my arm across the table. The woman was of average size, wearing a silver, one-shouldered gown with her dirty blonde hair held in a tight bun. Her eyes were the same color as Gavin's, hazelnut, and she carried a carefree aura around herself. Her face held delicate features that complimented her quiet attitude.

"Ailsa, it's very nice to meet you. My husband hasn't stopped speaking of you, Cipriano's." Danell glared at his wife which she dismissed with a laugh. "Cipriano this, Cipriano that. Can you believe Jev Cipriano did this and that . . .!" Ailsa's Irish tongue sang across the room. She used her hands to prove her husband's excitement. The entire table filled with laughter. Danell embarrassed, seek comfort in the depths of his seat.

Once the laughter died down, we heard a soft melody play in the background. Heat came from my hand, I looked down at the source. Patch's hand took mine, leading me to the dance floor. I followed him to the dance floor. I placed my hand on Patch's forearm and the other remained in his grasp. The hand on my waist pulled me closer leaving no space between us. I smiled as I lowered my head on his chest.

This was life.

We danced together for a few moments before I heard other footsteps behind us. I opened my eyes, lifting my head from Patch's chest. One-by-one, couples came to dance. I looked around and spotted Vee happily smiling into Gavin's shoulder. Her eyes raised to mine and winked. _We pick good, don't we, Nora?_

I cuddled closer to Patch. _I couldn't agree more. _For the rest of the night we danced, spoke with the extended family, and the occasional sneak away to the bathroom.

* * *

"Jev, Nora," Patch and I turned our gazes to the voice, "will we be seeing you at the family luncheon tomorrow?" I diverted my gaze towards Patch. _I really don't want to go if your ass kissing ex-girlfriend is there._

_Jealous? _I gave Patch a look of disgust.

_Oh yeah, your ex seems to be a real big competition for me. _

Before Patch shot back, Ms. Sky whispered to us, "Amery won't be there. It's strictly Vee, your mother, me, Mike, (Vee's brother, in the epilogue of Finale) and the both of you." Our faces molded to confusion.

"How did you know-" Patch started.

"I am not blind, Jev. Even when my back was turned, I could smell both of your annoyance towards the man. To be honest, when I told him who you were, he begged me to contact you to set a deal." Ms. Sky rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Well, if he won't be there, we would love to attend." I smiled, ecstatic that I would have to deal with Patch's fan girl. "What time should we arrive?"

"11:25. You know how Vee loves her food." Just then Vee appeared behind her mother.

"Are you guys coming to lunch?" I nodded. Vee launched herself into me. "Can I drop by your place before we go for lunch? I want to see this château."

Ms. Sky raised her hand. "Please expect me sometime." Patch smiled at her. "You're welcome anytime."

"We'll see you there. What time do you want to come by?"

"Around 8:45?"

"That would be just fine." I hugged Vee. "We'll be leaving first. Ms. Sky," I turned to her, "the party was amazing. You should really consider becoming a party planner."

"_My _party planner. I swear, every planner I pay for has never done a wonderful job as you did tonight." Patch shook her hand, Ms. Sky blushing.

"I would love to organize one of your social gatherings, it would be an honor," she took a breath, "we'll see you at lunch. Drive . . . well, fly safely."

"Sounds like a plan." With that, Patch and I strode to the helicopter.

"Jev! Wait up!" Danell. So close.

"Don't stop walking. I can get his helicopter off the ground in under a minute."

My pace quickened. Without incident, Patch got us home before his ex invited us to bed.


	4. Revealed

"I told you he would be a pretty boy." I said, hanging my coat.

"I never said I didn't believe you." Unbuttoning his jacket, Patch made eye contact with me. "Before Vee arrives tomorrow, maybe we could go to the doctor's early in the morning."

My eyes widened. "You really want to know that badly?" Patch strangled his tie, but continued direct eye contact.

"When you told me at the party, I was about to carry you to the hospital. So yes, I do want to know that badly." I tore my shoes off. I didn't know he was that excited to know that I might be pregnant. I stood up to my full height, facing Patch.

I inhaled deeply. "If you really want to know, I'm up for the suggestion."

Patch exhaled, relived. "I thought I would have to wait." Patch tugged his shirt off. "I'll go set up the appointment.," he said walking out of the closet. I stared at the empty space that once was Patch. I never knew he could disappear that quickly. Suddenly, he appeared right before me. I took a step back, shocked to even glance behind me, I tripped over the open luggage at my feet. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. An impact that never came.

"Sorry, I didn't mean scare you." I opened my eyes that gazed into black orbs. I was enclosed by Patch's arms, his body pressed tightly against mine. His warmth seeping through the thin barrier of my dress. My breathing hitched, slowing into small gasps. Goosebumps rose all over my body, my arms, legs, below my breast.

Not breaking contact, Patch's eyes swirled into a sensual and intoxicating black sea. His breathing came out in deep, wavering breaths. _If I don't do something right now, we'll . . . _My body refused to listen to my commands keeping me limp.

Every solid muscle of Patch pushed against my softness. A pool of wetness dampening my panties.

I suppressed a moan, but it escaped my lips. I needed relief. I needed it right now. Patch's grasp around my waist tightened, merging me into his body. His forehead touched mine. "Angel . . . " I broke eye contact and focused on his plump lips. His mouth was slightly agar, breathing in deep breaths. "I need you."

I exposed my neck to him. "Please . . . Make it stop." I could feel myself reaching my climax, but I needed him for release. "I need-" Patch's lips crushed against mine with aggression. His tongue fighting for dominance in our heated kiss. I gave up willingly. The kiss didn't last long as he focused his attention lower.

**I tried to do a sex scene, but I got to be honest with you guys. You might not enjoy it, so I'm going to end there and leave you to your sensual (maybe a little perverted like mine) imagination. It would have been really steamy, but my writing did not capture the depth of emotions between Patch and Nora. I'm sorry.**

"Angel? Angel?" Someone shook me by the shoulders. "Angel, you need to get up. Our doctor's appointment is at 7:20." Another shake.

"No," I mumbled into my pillow. "I'm still sleepy." I snuggled into the oversized pillows and pulled more of the comforter to my side of the bed. As I was pulling, the blanket disappeared. I mumbled aggravated sounds. "Patch, someone stole the blanket." I reached my hand to his side of the bed to feel warmth but, not the source.

A chuckle echoed in the room. I groaned. "Nora, we have to go. Get up."

The mattress rippled when a heavy body plopped onto the bed. I yelped when I felt the edge of the mattress. I raised my head quickly creating dark spots in my line of vision.

I stilled until my senses returned. I turned my body to face the demon of ruined sleep-ins. Patch's body was facing mine with his head supported by his arm. His face held an amused glint in the eyes, and a deep smile revealing a small dimple. "You monster."

"What did I do?" Patch replied innocently.

I glared at him, detesting his game of innocence. "Such a monster. You're like the boogie man, only you come out in the morning. It's like you're asking to be killed." You never wake up a sleeping person, especially _moi_. I love - sometimes love - Patch to death, but most of the time, I just want to push him off a cliff and say good riddance.

Patch laughed. "A _hot _boogie man. I mean, who wouldn't want to tap this?" Patch motioned his free arm up and down his body. "Tell me. If you get one right, I will let you sleep in."

"Vee, my mother . . . Me, as of right now."

The tip of his mouth twitched. "Wrong. I guess you'll just have to wake up, right now. We are expected at the doctor's."

I sleeked my hair back, exasperated. "Patch, it's just a 'maybe' baby. There are many days to go to the doctor."

Patch frowned. "'Maybe' Baby? After these last 3 nights, it should be a 'definite' baby." Patch scoffed, as if offended. "And you can sleep when we get back home, the appointment takes about 30 minutes."

"Yeah, but if we find out that we are pregnant, I won't be able to sleep anymore. And Vee's coming over." I paused. "Oh, my God! Vee's coming over and the house isn't even stocked. Patch we need to go grocery shopping." I jumped off the bed in a panic, rushing to the closet.

"That's what gets you out of bed? Vee? Not the discovery of our 'definite' baby?" I heard Patch sigh. "Well, at least, she's up."

"You know I can hear you." I said, poking my head out of the closet.

"Then answer the question."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, I'm excited to find out if I'm pregnant, but I don't want to get too excited. If I'm not pregnant, I want to be prepared."

I grabbed a matching black lingerie and a matching garter belt and stockings. I marched back out, continuing my journey to the bathroom. I need a shower.

I laid down my clothing and quickly undress myself, not bothering to close the bathroom door. _It's not like he hasn't seen it before._

10-minute shower later, I exited the drop-in bathtub that was set against an open window leading into the inner garden. Four black, rigged pillars surrounded the bathing area, painting a scenery of olive, black, and white.

The master bathroom was large, indeed. Patch had the chateau remodeled to a modern feel, but left the outer interior alone. I have yet to explore the estate, Patch promised me a tour later in the week when we have a chance.

I padded the towel across my body, removing the last drops of moisture. I padded into the bedroom, reaching for the luggage that contained the lotion. _Once we had brunch, I'll start unpacking. _All of a sudden, strong arms enclosed me.

"You're afraid that you might not be pregnant." A whisper.

I didn't respond, just stood dripping in Patch's arms. I never really thought about children for the three years we have been together, but now we have our chance. I didn't want a confirmation of my no-baby syndrome. I really want a baby, so, so bad.

Patch pressed both of us tightly together. "Everything will be fine. Have I ever failed you before?"

I released a small smile, turning in his arms to face him. "Never. You think you can continue that streak? Forever is a long time."

"I promised you then and I promise to you now. We've been together for three years and you're still doubting my abilities? Have you no faith?" Chuckling, I pushed myself away from him.

"My faith is as strong as glass." Walking back into the bathroom, I squeezed lotion into my hands, lathering my entire body.

"That's very breakable."

"But you seem to always put it back together, without a crack in sight."

"Now that you bring it up, I'm pretty amazing."

I shook my head. "Don't get cocky on me now." Shedding my towel off my body, I hooked my bra into place followed by my garter belt, stockings, and finally my panties.

"I married good." I rose to my full height as Patch enjoyed the show.

I smirked, walking towards him. "Damn right, you did. And don't you forget it." I stood on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips.

I walked passed him to the closet, but in doing so, my backside was hit. I let out a startled cry. I turned to glare at Patch. Patch raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, if you're walking around in that, it's like you're asking me to _spank _on you." I stared, agape at him. "Whether we come home pregnant or not, I'm getting apiece of you." He winked. "We might need to buy you some new underwear, I guarantee they won't last long." He pointed behind me.

I faced the direction of his pointing, annoyed. I followed his finger to the ripped panties that hanged on the edge of the bed. I blushed and hurried to retrieve the item. But I didn't reach it in time.

"Ah, ah, ah." Patch waved his pointer finger at me, side to side. "This is my souvenirs."

"Pervert. Boogie Man Pervert slash demon of ruined sleep-ins. Monster." I called him ever name that I had come up with this morning, but he stood there as if watching the best comedy show ever.

"Come on, Angel. You can do better than that. Call me something dirty. I like the bossy, stripper Nora. Turns me on a little bit."

"S-stripper?"

Patch's hot gaze somehow grew hands and caressed my body from neck to toe. I looked down at my self, realizing that I stood in only my lingerie.

My face reddened, from anger or from embarrassment, I don't know. I grunted. "Son of a bitch. You're going to pay."

"Oh, no." Patch mocked me. "What will you do to me? Will you spank me like the bad, _dashing _man I am?"

I gritted my teeth and walked away, any further, I would have lost this battle of sex. Every time our conversation turned to something sexual, I would always lose. Always, but I swear I will get him back.

Entering the en-suite closet, I reached for the olive ribbed rayon coat dress that consisted of a black velvet collar and cuffs. A beautiful vintage item that Vee sent me 3 months ago, was easy to get into and complimented my figure in many ways. Sexy yet sophisticated for brunch and perfect for a doctor's appointment. Easy to get in and out of.

"Patch, are you ready?"

"got you pregnant, showered, dressed, woke your pregnant self up . . . I'm ready." With a roll of my eyes, we were off.

* * *

Patch was driving. He told me we would not be attending a normal hospital, but driving to a very private clinic. Patch said his name was Caius, a fallen angel who was married to Valeria, another fallen angel.

Patch explained to me that after he fell, Caius and Valeria followed. Caius was one of Patch's men when he was still an archangel. His wife, Valeria was a doctor that worked with the military. Caius was and still is a close ally of Patch's since he spoke fondly of the couple. Patch pointed out that Valeria would be my doctor for the rest of the pregnancy.

It took us 20 minutes to arrive to our location, driving through backstreets and dirt roads. Patch wasn't kidding when he said it was a private clinic. There was no sign, what so ever of life. We were in the middle of no where. Patch drove out into the wilderness surrounding us in shadows formed by a thriving forest.

Patch braked when we approached a cliff. You could call it a mountain, but a cliff suited the landmark. At the bottom of the cliff, Patch exited the car to come to my side. "Where are we?"

"We are at the clinic."

I watched him curiously. "Yeah, okay." I turned to my side and shook empty air. "It's so nice to meet you. You look so . . . Non-existent." I said to the figurative image that was air.

I turned back to Patch seeing his biceps crossed against his chest. I smiled at him. "They seem really nice. Patch, honey, I think you should meet the good doctor as well. She and her husband might help you with your small problem of imagination."

Patch smirked at me. "They are real."

I placed a hand over my chest. "Patch, I never said they weren't really. Now go on, go shake the nice doctor's hand." I motioned my arms to the empty air right next to me.

I shook his head with a smile. "I'm serious, they live in the cliff." Patch motioned his head to the cliff.

My eyes widened in understanding. "They're dead?"

Patch huffed. "No, Nora, they are not dead. Just like them they live underground like I did once."

I nodded my head. "Ok, let's meet your imaginary friends. They're waiting for us." I said jokingly. "Lead the way." Giving my hand to him, he escorted me to the cliff.

"You," thrusting his free pointer finger at me, "are going to eat your words."

"Yeah, and after this, I'm going to have you meet Santa Claus and the seven dwarfs. They are _wonderful _company."

Patch rolled his eyes, but said nothing. We walked around for a few minutes until Patch found a cave. "Here we are, the entrance." I was about to make a snaky remark, but he turned to me. "Don't."

I pursed my lips at him. _Whatever._ Patch returned to finding the tooth fairy as I searched for lint on my very real dress. I guess I'll have to have The Talk with him. I started to plan out my speech.

_Patch, Tinker Bell, Santa Claus, and the Easter Bunny do not exist. Especially, the seven dwarfs and Canada. _**(Sorry guys, I love Canada, but I was watching re-runs of HIMYM. Awesome show, now back to the story).**

He would probably cry. _I'll hug and kiss his pain away. The end. _As I was finishing my grand explanation of imaginary characters, I heard rocks moving, far into the cave.

"Patch? You okay, baby?" I walked further into the cave, following the sounds of moving rocks. I looked from left to right until my sights settled on Patch's form.

I crossed my arms. "Patch, if you keep on messing with nature, Mother Nature is going to hit you with lightning. And right now, I think you deserve it." Patch stopped to glare at me. "Might help you with your psychotic mind."

"I am not psychotic," his breathing not affected by his heavy-lifting.

"Of course not, looking for your friends behind a pile of rocks, is so not psychotic. More unstable and bordering on the magical land of unicorns." I blew him a kiss, but he continued on his quest.

With his angel strength, he pushed all rocks aside until double burgundy doors emerged. Patch faced me in a I-told-you-so face. "Look who's wrong?"

I scoffed. "You got lucky."

Patch hummed, reaching for me. I placed my hand in his, pulling me to him in a tight embrace. "I should spank you for mocking me so." I felt a sharp sting on my bum. I rubbed the spot of Patch's spanking. That's going to leave a mark. "Maybe just two more times." With Patch's free hand, he restrained my both of my hands. Struggling I felt two more stings.

"That's going to leave a mark! Patch, stop!" I twisted and turned, but I couldn't stop giggling.

"It's not like someone else is going to see it."

I raised my brow at him. "Umm, how about the doctor that's going to check if I'm pregnant?"

"Point well made." He released my hands and knocked on the door. I rubbed my backside, massage it for the pain to go away. _Damn it, it really stings!_

As I was finishing rubbing the pain away, the door opened, revealing a blonde man that was slightly shorter than Patch. "Jev, you're finally here. It's been so long." He gave Patch a salute before giving each other a 'bro hug', finishing it off with a complicated rock-paper-scissors handshake. Emerging from the hug, the man set his sights on me. "And you must be my commander's wife. You may call me Caius." He held a hand out for me to shake. I placed my hand in his. "She's a beauty, sir." Who knew Patch could be a commander? . . . But then again, it explains his I-know-what-to-do-in-this-catastrophe attitude during the war between the nephils and the fallen.

Caius about-faced to Patch. "You are correct for once, Caius." Patch looked around. "Where's your wife?"

Caius' face lit up. "Oh, she's-"

"Right here." We turned to the new voice. "I was just cleaning up, I didn't want our guests to be uncomfortable." A dark, red haired woman walked out of the double doors. She was dressed in casual clothing that highlighted her monitored physique. A beautiful woman that stood at the same height as me. Her hawk nose was framed by hazel eyes, that complimented her high cheekbones and strong jaw.

"You really didn't need to." I said embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I want our commander's wife to be comfortable. My name's Valeria."

"Nora." She hooked my arm in hers and navigated me into their home. A staircase was the first sight my eyes laid upon, it was a small room, perhaps a washroom.

We descended onto the staircase, the men following behind us with both companies having opposite conversations.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you. When word spread that the fallen commander had gotten married, I only thought of it as a rumor. But now that I see you, I understand why Jev got married. And now I have the privilege to be one of the first to know of my commander's baby, I am so-"

"Commander, many fallen angels have fallen in the past three years, but none of were of high allegiance. There has been talk of a -" Caius.

"So how far along do you think you are, Nora?"

"Uhh, possibly 2 months."

"Having any troubles in completing daily activities?"

I shook my head no. The pair was friendly company, but they can sure talk up a storm.

"Do you think the baby is a boy or a girl? My goodness, if I ever have a girl, I will buy every single dress, shoe, coat, and whatever I see that fits my little princess." I smiled, casually shaking and nodding my head as we traveled through their home.

After climbing a couple of stairs, we came to a door. "This is my office, this is where we will find out if you're pregnant or not." I nodded. "Commander, would you like to join us?"

Patch looked me in the eye. "I would love to Valeria." Valeria and I entered the room, but Patch was still at the door, quietly speaking with Caius.

"Commander, I have some important news to report to you."

"After the appointment, I will speak with you." With a nod of both heads, Caius descended. Patch strode to the empty chair that was beside the exam table.

"Nora, please sit down on the exam table." I did as she asked. "Now, we will be taking some blood to check on the baby."

A blood bag was continently located to the side of the exam table. She inserted a needle into my arm, commencing the blood flow to pool into the bad. "This will reveal your pregnancy and whether it is healthy or not. We'll just wait for a couple of minutes till we get enough blood for the test. So, just lay back and I'll be right back."

Valeria walked out, closing the door gently. I exhaled. In that moment, I thought of every possibility. _Pregnant: It's not in my uterus and we have to abort it, the baby is most likely not going to make it, I'm not pregnant, and I won't be able to have children._

_Not pregnant: simply, not pregnant. _I sighed, then I felt a tight squeeze of my hand. I turned to my hand. Following the arm, I landed on Patch's face. "Oh, you're here."

"What do you mean, 'oh, you're here'? Of course I'm here. I'm not going to miss this in the world."

I pulled him in for a kiss. "Just relax, Angel."

I nodded. A few minutes later, Valeria came back in unhooking me from the blood bag. "I'll be right back with your results."

"You weren't kidding when you said that this was a clinic."

"And you still mocked me. You're going to pay for that after this appointment."

"Vee's coming over. You can't do nothing. And to top it all off, we have lunch."

"But after that, we have the rest of the day."

"I was thinking that you could give me tour of the house."

Patch quietly pondered. "House tour sex. It could be a thing, starting from now."

I shook my head. "You are disgusting."

"Disgusting? But we are doing it in our own home." We argued a bit longer, ending our conversation in laughter. Valeria came back in with a piece of paper that she studied closely.

She looked up at me, telling me the news. "Congratulations, you're pregnant." I laughed. That's a load off my shoulders.

Turning my head to Patch, "Good job, baby. You got me pregnant." I allowed my tears to fall. "We did it!" I sobbed, over and over again. Patch chuckled, pulling me in for a hug.

"I told you have nothing to worry about." I sobbed some more.

I heard Valeria chuckle. "I'm so happy for the both of you, Commander."

I felt Patch smile as my head was crying on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Nora, we will be doing an ultrasound, but it won't be a normal ultrasound; since this is a once in a lifetime pregnancy, I will be taking precautions. It's called a transvaginal ultrasound, where I will insert an ultrasound wand into your uterus. This type of ultrasound will able me to monitor the heartbeat, observe for complication such as miscarriage, and examine the placenta. I want to make sure this pregnancy is as healthy as possible for you."

I raised my head just as Valeria opened a secret storage room, pulling out an ultrasound. She pulled the machine to my side. At the side, she produced a wand that was overly big, thin, but tall. "You have to put that inside of me?" I said panicking.

"Don't panic, it's not that bad."

"You telling us that while holding that is not very comforting." Patch said.

"I assure you, Commander, nothing will compromise Nora or the baby. We need this ultrasound to make sure this pregnancy is hazardous to Nora." Valeria explained, pleading with her eyes. "Please, Commander, you made me your wife and child's doctor. If they die on my watch, I'll never forgive myself. Please."

I was still unsure of that thing going inside of me, but Valeria looked like a dejected puppy. I had to do something. I took Patch's hand and place it on my abdomen. He turned his gaze to me. "For the baby. For the baby."

Patch watched me hesitantly. "It looks like it would hurt."

"I know, but if it means that we get to keep our baby, then I will do anything. Wouldn't you?"

Patch's eyes grew grim, his lips thinning. His hands cupped my face. "I would do anything to keep you safe. Now that you're pregnant, I will do anything for the both of you. _Anything._"

"Then let Valeria do the ultrasound. It's not going to be a walk in the park, but I want to keep our baby." Patch hesitated for a moment more before stiffly nodding to Valeria. With Patch's sign of agreement, Valeria produced a condom from underneath the exam table. "While I finish setting up, may you please undress." She reached back into the storage room and pulled out a hospital gown. "The bathroom is through that door." She pointed to a wall, but I saw a handle. I nodded, grabbing the gown and walking to the bathroom. Patch followed.

"You're coming in with me?"

"Yes." Patch said, gruffly. Guess he's not happy about the magic wand that's going inside of me. The was opened and the door closed. "You sure you're okay with this? Did you not get a good look at that thing. It looks like a white parasite, a head on top, a long body, and a doctor who is willing to shove it up into your uterus."

I began to undress myself. "Patch, I'll be fine. I'm sure of it." I took off my belt. "She's the doctor, she knows what she's doing." One button. "We know nothing of what going on inside of me, except for the fact that a baby is growing inside of me." Another button. "And Patch, I need you to support me." 5 button down. "I need you tell me that everything is going to be okay. I need you to need me to get this ultrasound. I need you-" I began to sob, repeating the words "I need you." Patch was my rock, the thing that has kept me sane for all these years and right now I need him more than ever. His panic unleashes my panic.

I continued unbuttoning my dress, but my hands became shaky from all my sobbing. My shaky hands were having difficulty with a button, I fumbled, I pressed, but my unstable hands remained unstable.

A moment later, hands enveloped mine. I looked up, my eyesight blurry from tears. "Angel." Patch placed my hands on his chest with one enclosed in his own. Patch free hand wiped away my tears. "Angel." He pulled me into him, pressing me tightly against him, calming me.

Patch repeated my name until my sobs became quiet. He pulled away from me, but didn't let go. He leaned down and placed his forehead onto mine, forcing me to look him in the eye. "I'm on your side. No matter what. I will always be on your side. Even if you create an execution for me, I will always be on your side. Always. I love you." A fresh pile of tears began to fall out of my eyes.

"I love you, too. I need you."

"I need you, too." Patch pulled away from me. "We need to get you out of these clothes." I nodded, but my hands were still shaking. "Here, I'll do it." Another nod. Patch quietly helped me undress, leaving a comforting warmth across my body. By the end, I was in the gown and I had stopped shaking.

Patch was tying a knot at the base of my neck to hold the gown in place. Once he was done, he placed his hands on his waist leaning in to whisper in my ear. "All done." I turned around. "Thank you." He nodded. I pushed his hands away, reaching for the door, but in the end, Patch pulled me back. He turned me around and cupped my face. Using his thumbs, he wiped the tears away from my face. "We're going to be okay." He placed a hand on my abdomen. "All three of us."

I gave him a small smile and he led us out to the exam room. Valeria stood up once she saw us. "Ready?" Patch and I looked at one another before nodding to Valeria. She motioned us to the exam table.

Upon sitting down, Valeria directed me to raise my legs into the stirrups. I did what was asked. She grabbed the wand which she had already placed a condom on. "Nora, I apologize, this lubricant is a bit cold, next time I'll heat it up for you." I nodded just as she squirted the lubricant over my opening. I jumped. _That's cold!_

Patch reached for my hand and searched for any type of discomfort on my face. I offered a smile. "I'm okay. It's just really cold." I saw Patch's Adam's apple bobbed deeply in his throat. I squeezed his hand in reassurance."

"Alright Nora, I'm going to insert the wand into your uterus and I will have to place my fist atop of your abdomen." A nod again. I turned to Patch and I saw him hawk-eyeing Valeria's movements.

_She knows what she's doing, Patch._

Patch's head did not move, but his eyes turned to me. _I have no doubt about that. If she didn't, we wouldn't be here. I just don't like how that 'camera' looks. It could break something._

_Worried that we might not ever have sex again? So self-centered._

At that comment, Patch's entire body faced me. _You are going to get it when we get home. It's a big house, Vee might not even find us._

I blanched. _You wouldn't dare._

_Challenge accepted. _Patch's smile reached ear to ear, becoming the spitting image of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. I glared at him and huffed, but completely stilled when I was impaled by the wand.

Valeria pushed in more, wiggling it in the process and placing her fist on my abdomen. I winced. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

I wasn't going to lie, it hurt. The wand was pushed against something, and rubbing. "Nothing I can't handle. I'm fine." I said, short of breath. Valeria kept on moving.

"Sorry, Nora. I need to move around to see the entire womb. I'm almost done, and then you can see the baby." Facing Patch's way, I saw him glaring at a very uncomfortable Valeria. I squeezed his hand. _We're going to see our baby, soon._

Patch directed his attention to me. _We can see our baby in numerous ways. Ways that don't involve pain._

_You know another way of seeing our baby. _Patch raised a brow. _Giving birth and you know what comes with giving birth? _Patch began to glare at me. _Pain, Patch because I have to push this baby out of me. There is going to be pain, always, but it's always worth it in the end. _

_Then I guess our first baby will be our last baby._

I smiled. _No sex, huh? I can dig it._

Patch smirked at me. _What? Sex leads to babies. _I stifled a laugh, trying to ignore the movement down below. _Maybe 2 more will be nice._

Patch observed me, he opened his mouth but Valeria beat him to it. "You are perfectly healthy, Nora. I see no signs of miscarriage, but please be careful. The baby is in the uterus meaning we won't need to abort the baby. And, your baby seems to be about six and a half weeks." She turned the monitor towards us and pointed out our baby. "That's your baby. The baby is fairly small compared to normal pregnancies, so don't be alarmed when you don't start showing in your fifth month. As long as you keep yourself healthy, the baby will be healthy.

"No alcohol, or drugs that I haven't prescribed to you, and don't work too hard. Make sure to keep a balanced diet, you may eat whatever you want, just make sure you don't eat the same thing everyday. From here on out, your morning sickness will escalate, so call me if the morning sickness becomes out of hand. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Nora runs in the morning and does some yoga afterwards, will that affect the baby?"Patch asked. As I said, I wanted to look good next to Vee for her wedding. I've been training ever since Vee told me.

"Nora will be fine, just tone it down. Maybe instead of running, walking would be much better and yoga she can keep. No need for any alterations."

Patch nodded. "How bad can morning sickness become? When do I need to call you when her morning sickness gets out of hand?"

"Usually pregnant women have sickness whenever they smell meat or foods that she used to eat. Smells become stronger during pregnancy, that's why women have morning sickness. And if her morning sickness gets out of hand, there will be signs of losing weight too quickly and not able to eat."

"What kind of species will it be?" I interrupted. The question has been dancing across my mind since yesterday.

"I'm not entirely sure, Nora but my best guess is an-"

"Angel." Patch finished for her. Valeria nodded. "Angel blood is stronger that a nephils blood, so the baby might possibly be an angel."

"Not fallen, just an angel." I sighed happily. I turned to Valeria as I saw her flip a switch on the monitor. The monitor began to make a rhythmic sound, a fast yet steady beat. "And that is your baby's heartbeat. Strong and capable. Would you like pictures?"

I couldn't answer, mesmerized by the strong heartbeat of my baby. I heard Valeria exit. "That's our baby, Angel. He or she will be beautiful."

"They'll have your sharp nose, your black hair, and small dimples."

"Dimples?"

I ripped my eyes from the frozen picture of our baby. "When you smile, a dimple emerges. It would be so cute on our baby."

Patch rested his chin on my shoulder. "What are you hoping for? Boy or girl?"

"I always wanted a big brother . . . Like Scott."

"So a boy. I just want an angel. Boy or girl, I wouldn't care."

"Really? I always imagined you with a daughter first. You would pamper her senseless, scare away all her fawning boyfriends, give her the world if she asked for it."

Patch laughed. "Daddy's little girl?" Patch tested the words on his tongue. "It has a nice ring to it." Patch kissed on my temple. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me the chance to have a family after so long."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "That's right, you'll be like there father only with a great-great-great-great-great- great . . . Great grandfather's age." I felt Patch shake his head. "But your welcome. Thank you for picking me to give you this chance."

"I will always pick you." The door opened exposing Valeria.

"Here are your pictures of the baby and the pregnancy test." She reached her hand out with the paper and handed them to Patch. "Nora, you're welcome to undress. Commander, Caius has asked a word with you."

"Tell him I'll be dow-"

"That he will be down in a minute." I sat up slowly, shooing Patch out the door. "You've kept him waiting and I can dress myself. Go." Patch contemplated before standing up, kissing me on the forehead. "I'll see you downstairs, then." I nodded my head, reaching for my clothing.

I entered the bathroom.

* * *

**Patch's POV**

As I turned the last corner to the stairs, Caius stood up and greeted me with a salute. "Sit down Caius, we're not in the military anymore. I don't hold that title anymore."

"Commander, you risked your life for me for years. You will always be my commander. Your wife, Nora?" I huffed, sitting down in a plush chair across from him. "She bears my child, but what do you wish to speak with me about?"

Caius smiled, following my lead and sat down. "Congratulations!" I offered him and nod and a shadow of a smile. "I wished to speak with you about rumors of an impending war."

War? "Between who?"

"The angels and demons, Commander."

I chuckled. "Caius, that's been the main issue since the beginning of time."

"No commander, this war will not be located in heaven, but on Earth. This war is the war that will end all demons and devil craft."

I shook my head. "You can't end hell, Caius. Ending hell means ending life. Even if the archangels proceed with this war, they would only have bought a few decades of peace. Humans make mistakes, fallen angels are burned, you can not end hell."

"Yes, every angel knows that, but the archangels are recruiting back the fallen angels."

I let out a laugh. "What did they do, beg on their knees for the fallen to join the regiment after throwing them out? Or did they hold a feather and fire together?"

"No Commander, it's a free choice."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming they have come to you."

Caius nodded. "Yes, I was walking through town and three of them pulled me into an alleyway. I only recognized Archangel Dolvin, the keeper of the books."

"They sent Dolvin? The one that records angel history and the fallen? Perhaps you were mistaken, someone that important does not leave heaven."

"I asked him the same question, he only answered that he knew where all of us were. There was another man, he said that he knew you, he helped Nora once."

"Basso."

Caius nodded. "And there was a woman, she stood behind the two, observing from a distance. She said her names was Caelina. Apparently, she's the new Angel of Death."

"Why was she there?"

"Don't know, she only spoke her name and Basso and Dolvin wouldn't allow me any more questions."

"What did you answer? Did you join?"

"I told them my allegiance is only to you, Jev. They told me to give word to them in a couple of days. Valeria had the same encounter just three days ago, answering the same as me."

"You could have gone, I would not have held you here."

"It's either I be placed under your command or no one at all. I would protect your family and your life just like you would defend mine." I nodded. If the rumor is true, the archangels recruiting the fallen makes sense. The only problem is the nasty demons. If this war is to commence, demons will no doubt be recruiting the chained angels in hell, making contracts with the humans and nehpils that have been sent to hell. This is very troublesome.

"Is that all they said to you?"

"They asked where you where." I opened my mouth. "But I didn't tell them where you were. They let me go, but they've been asking the same question with the other fallen angels that escaped the half breed's plan. They wanted us to tell you that Michael is asking for you." Michael, huh. If there's one thing I know about Michael is that he's ambitious. He'll find a way to get my attention.

"Don't worry about him, if it's urgent, he'll find me."

"But Nora . . . and the baby."

"I know, but he knows better than to use Nora against me. He knows I'll kill him."

"But if word gets out of the infant, heaven and hell will fight for the child. It could harbor new-" I shot him a look to silence him. If I knew earlier, I wouldn't have gotten Nora pregnant. Now we're in this mess. The baby is of high archangel bloodline and nephil descent. The baby could pose as a threat to both sides since the baby is a first of it's kind. Nora will be targeted to get the baby and I didn't like it when people point it out.

"I know, but leave that to me."

Caius swallowed. "So what do we do?"

Hopefully the war was just a rumor. I don't plan on working with any archangels again especially when Nora's pregnant. If the rumor was true, the war would commence before Nora could even give birth. But of course nothing goes as planned. There was only one thing to do. "We wait."

_Please read note below._

**Long chapter for you guys. I needed you guys to understand the pregnancy and introduce you to new characters. And NAMES, NAMES, NAMES. There's a lot of new characters and I need names for them.**

**Bitchy names**

**Soldier names**

'**Lord' Names**

**Archangel Names**

**And of Course, the BABY NAME. I'm not going to give you any answers whether the baby is a boy or a girl. You guys are going to have to wait for the birth.**

**So guys, NAMES. Lots and lots of names. Please help me. I love it when you guys are so interactive in the story, so I need creative names since you know all the angels are old, born in ancient times. But if there is a name that is not old or ancient, post it still, there are going to be humans in the following chapters. **

**War. War is coming. I'm so excited for this story, I hope you enjoy.**


	5. Table 12

**For all the people who have been commenting and giving me names for the past few days, you guys rock! I love your suggestions and love the constructive criticism. I might just give you guys what you are asking for (hint: Rixon). And the baby name if it's a boy, Scott. I thought that would be a good name, but I have another idea for that name. Just wait and see. And keep on giving names. Enjoy!**

"Since you're anemic, I'm going to prescribe you some pills to keep your iron levels up. Take it daily, 2 pills for everyday. I want you start eating foods that are high in iron to help with the pregnancy. For future references, you will be regularly exhausted because your body will be supplying both you and your baby on such low iron levels. Don't let this keep you from your exercises, keep on moving." Offering me a smile, she handed me a paper bag containing the pills. "I'll see you both back here in two weeks." I nodded.

"It was very nice meeting both of you. I look forward to my next visit."

"Glad to hear it. Jev, it was very nice to see you after so long." Caius said, diverting his attention from me to Patch.

"It was my pleasure."

With a nod goodbye, Patch and I headed towards the Mercedes. Once we were settled in the car, Patch made no move to start the engine. I made no move in making him. We sat there in silence, taking in all the information we were just given.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, turning to Patch, "I'm pregnant." With a shadow of a smile, I reached for Patch over the console. "It's a miracle."

Patch laughed softly in my ear. "You're pregnant. We're having a baby." Patch placed a hand over my stomach. "I can't wait to meet him or her."

"Me neither." A silence consumed us again. "When should we tell the family?"

"We can tell them in the privacy of our own home, or we can give little hints at it during lunch today."

"Like a game?"

"Like a game." I nodded, excited to tell Vee and my mother. They would be just as excited as us. Patch gave me deep kiss. "Get back in your seat, we have to meet Vee in less than 30 minutes." Reluctantly, I climbed off Patch with his help.

At the _click! _of my belt, we were off.

* * *

It was such a delight to have some girl-time with Vee again. After we graduated high school, Vee took the first flight to England. It was a sad memory, but I understood her reasons of leaving. Scott was . . . Dead, and leaving Coldwater was the best option. Of course we would come back for his birthday, or any day, to give him toy cars and guitars and tell him stories. Somehow we knew that he wouldn't like having flowers on his grave. Sometimes we would meet Scott's mother there. We would all reminisce and go our separate ways.

I missed Scott. Maybe if we have a boy, we could name him, Scott. I laughed quietly to myself, Patch would love that conversation. "Nora, what are you laughing about?" I raised my head, leveling my eyes with Vee.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Vee gave me a weird look. "See, this is what you get for hanging around Jev all the time. You get weird. It starts our for smiling for no reason, then laughing for no reason, just you wait Nora, you'll start talking to yourself in no time."

I rolled my eyes at here, directing my pointer finger to her. "First of all, Jev is not weird. I am not weird. I just thought of something funny to discuss with Jev." Vee narrowed her eyes, unconvinced, but she let it slide.

We sat in the sitting room that contained three bay windows, framed by emerald green curtains complimenting the white and gold intricate designs of the walls. Vases were placed in front of every window, directing the eye to the decorative carpet of the sitting room. Hanging from the ceiling, 3 chandeliers drooped from our left and right. Singular chairs were placed against the wall, leaving two long sofas in the middle of the room where Vee and I sat across from each other. With the sunlight entering through the bay windows, it gave the room a feeling of enchantment.

"You said I'd be coming to a chateau, not a palace."

"It's not a palace, it's a chateau."

"Whatever you say, babe, but this," her pointer finger directed towards the floor, "is not a chateau. I've seen a chateau, the Danell's owns one. This is a palace."

I lightly shake my head. "Whatever you say, Vee. So, "I scooted forward, excited for the details, "how's the wedding planning?'

Vee huffed. "Exhausting. The only thing that I look forward to is marrying Gavin . . . And the food tasting. It's free and they all taste delicious." Vee placed both of her hands over her heart and threw her head back.

I laughed. "Everything tastes delicious to you, Vee."

Vee snapped her head back. "You don't know what you're missing, sexy. I might not have abs but I also have abs . . . olutely nothing. Absolutely nothing except for my curves that every girl would die for." She slid her hands over her body to emphasizes her statement.

"I won't have abs for long." I secretly whispered to myself. I'm going to get fat, but Valeria said the baby would be small. She said I would start showing in my 5th or 6th month.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Fine, don't tell me. So, how was the conversation between you and Jev in the hallway?"

I laughed nervously. "Well, we said it might be a possibility."

Vee's eyes widen with surprise, jumping over the table to my side. Kneeling in front of me with her hands holding my shoulders, she said in a very serious tone, "Did you go see a doctor? Are you pregnant?" Without smiling, Vee's grip on my shoulders tightened. Her eyes stayed glued to mine, begging for an answer.

Offering a slightly nervous smile, "I'll tell everyone at lunch."

Her eyes practically falling out of her sockets.

"Lunch?! I can't wait that long. I'll die. You have to tell me now." Shaking me by the shoulders, bile began to rise in my throat. I placed my hands on her and pulled her away.

"Vee, I promise I will tell you at lunch. Everyone needs to know at the same time."

"So, you're pregnant?" She raised an eyebrow, her eyes observing my face for any change. I kept my face blank. "You're not pregnant?" She continued to search. No change. "You can't have babies? Twins?" Every time she would ask a question, her voice became higher and higher. "A hint?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "You'll find out at lunch."

Vee grunted. She took a hold of my arm and pulled me up. She dragged me out of the sitting room towards the stairs to the first floor. "Vee, where are you taking me?" I struggled in her grip, but it was string as iron.

"If you won't tell me now, then we are leaving to have lunch with the family right now!"

"But it's too early." I whined.

"I'm the bride, whatever I say is God's word." When we reached the first floor, Vee turned her head in my direction. "Jev Cipriano, I am kidnapping your wife unless you tell me if she is pregnant or not!" From the urgency from Vee's tone, Patch was down in less than a minute. It took him a moment before he realized the situation.

He chuckled. "I'm not telling you a thing. You have to wait -"

"When we get to lunch." Vee said in a low baritone, trying to mimic Patch's tone. Patch smiled. Vee growled as she began digging into her purse, releasing me from her grip. I rubbed my wrist as she dialed on her phone.

Patch walked up behind me, taking my wrist. "You okay? Does it hurt?" He started to massage my wrist. I shook my head no. Patch kissed me on my forehead, wrapped his arms around my waist, and observed Vee's screaming act on the phone.

"Mom, I want the lunch to move to 10-" she looked down at her watch, "10:30. I want everyone there." She never waited for a response, she just hung up.

"Are you sure you're not overreacting over this?" Patch smiled, amused. Vee raised her murderous eyes to his. It only made him laugh.

"I am not overreacting, you guys won't tell me the big secret." She started to pout, putting on her shoes. "We are leaving, _now._"

"But-" Patch started. _"NOW!"_ Patch opened his mouth, but I nudged him in the rib. There was no room for negotiation.

We got to the restaurant first, making Vee slouch in her seat, pouting. Patch and I kept to ourselves, muffling our chuckles to the side. One by one, everyone started to trickle in. Ms. Sky with Mike, then my mother, but we were surprised to see Gavin walk through the doors. Vee bolted to Gavin once she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"You're mother told me you sounded aggravated on the phone, she thought she might need calming you down." He cupped her face. "Are you alright?"

Vee, hormonal as she was right now, she giggled in his arms then suddenly looked constipated. "Nora and Jev won't tell me if they're having a baby." The room was silent. Thankfully, we were in a private room, separated by onlookers.

Mom. "Are you really pregnant?"

Ms. Sky. "I knew it. You had to be pregnant."

Mike. "Man, now I have no chance at all of getting together with Nora." Patch glanced at Mike.

I giggled. "If only I knew his feelings, I would have totally dated him." Patch turned his attention back to me. _Seriously, you would pick him over me?_

_He might not look like it now, but he could grow up into a hottie._

Patch narrowed his eyes on me. _Too bad I got you pregnant. _I smiled. That's true, but I won't stay pregnant forever.

All of a sudden, we noticed the room was eerily quite. We returned our attention to the others, who were staring back at us, leaning in closer and closer. Vee was behind us, creepily awaiting our answer. Gavin was politely standing to the side of the table quietly.

"Well?" Vee motioned her hands, gesturing us to answer. I smiled as I turned to Patch.

"So much for our game, huh?"

"Well, there is another game. It's called, 'Should we tell them or not?'" Patch smiled deviously back.

"You should tell us." My mother whispered. We turned our attention back to Vee who was glaring devilishly. Thank the lord that looks can't kill.

We turned back to each other. I chuckled. _Ready to tell them?_

_Ready whenever you are._ I slid my eyes away from Patch's to the group. "Patch and I attended a doctor's appointment this morning." Every head leaned in closer. I turned to Patch, hinting to him that he should tell them.

Patch gladly accepted. "Nora and I . . . are expecting a baby." The table roared with enthusiasm and congratulations. After crushing hugs and kisses, lunch began and ended, while the rest of the day ended with pure bliss.

* * *

I woke up alone in bed. The empty space beside me was cold, meaning Patch had gone to work already. He kissed me goodbye briefly, telling me he had to check a few things at the company. I was alone for the day.

Holding the sheet against my naked figure, I reached over to Patch's side. A small note was written in neat handwriting. _Good morning, Angel. Your pills are in the drawer below. When you go running, walk, and bring Alistair with you. Call me whenever you need anything. I love you. _I smiled , placing the note back on the bedside table. I opened the drawer and swallowed the two pills dry.

Removing myself from the comfort of the bed and silk sheets, I made my way to the closet. As I took my first step, nausea made a way to the toilet. Finishing, I brushed my teeth and continued to the closet. Slipping into a stretchy micro fiber shirt and a pair of black shorts, I walked out of the room directing myself to the backyard. "Alistair! It's time for a run." I waited for a few minutes and spotted the black husky coming my way.

Once Basso left, Alistair kept following Patch and I around. We continued to shoo the dog away, but he kept coming back so Patch and I decided to keep him. After I gave him a proper bath, he looked more like a dog. We could actually see the white in his fur. He was a good dog, very quiet, and protective. He knows the scent of angels, nephilium, and demons, so he would be my guard dog whenever I left the house without Patch.

When we adopted him, he refused to sleep inside the house, he always slept outside. I felt bad for him because even when it snowed in Coldwater, he remained outside. I made Patch build Alistair an outhouse for him, just a place to sleep. When it was finished, Alistair would always sleep in there.

"Hey, buddy, ready to go for a run?" He barked in agreement, I smiled as I started to walk. I never really put a leash on him, just a collar. He never ran away and he never attacked people, unless necessary. And we were on Patch's land, the nearest neighbors were 70 miles out. "We have to start walking for awhile, Alistair. We have a new addition to the family." I said rubbing my stomach. He whined. "I'll give you a treat after this, then I'll take you our for some grocery shopping." Alistair perked up.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Angel."

"Good morning to you, too. How's work going?" I continued to walk, stroking Alistair on the head.

"Paperwork, annoying businessmen, tiring business meetings," he huffed, "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Alistair and I are walking on the property."

"I knew you would be out. You're walking, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but Alistair isn't too happy about it."

"I'll take him out for a run later. Did you eat breakfast?"

"No," before he could discipline me for my actions, I said, "there's nothing in the house, Alistair and I are going to go grocery shopping later. I'll have breakfast at one of the cafes."

"But you keep Alistair beside you, at all times and bring a car."

"Yes, baby. I promise."

"Good. I-" I heard mumbling on the other end, "Sorry, Angel, I got to say goodbye, I have a meeting."

"Okay, goodbye. And good luck."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too." I clicked the end button, cutting the conversation to an end.

* * *

I exited the dark blue Continental GT V8 Bentley, waiting for Alistair to jump out of the car. I locked the car and made my way to the Farmer's Market. Just in case of emergency, I put a leash on Alistair to give families a peace of mind. Spotting an unleashed large Husky near your 5 year old would no doubt receive a reaction from a worried mother.

Walking in the Farmer's Market in a pair of dark jeans, a loose dip hem white shirt, and a pair of flats, I paid for groceries with Alistair beside me. After 10 minutes, we had to return to the car to drop off the groceries. Alistair had a few bags in his mouth while both of my hands were filled to the brim. The pattern continued, shop for 10 minutes and return back to the car. It was becoming a hassle, but after an hour and a half, we were paying the last of the groceries.

We left the Farmer's Market heading to a small café for breakfast. Patch recommended a café not far from here, so I decided to eat there.

Alistair and I dined outside, ordering a few pastries and a glass of the Tropical Cooler (guava and sprite mixed together). Alistair laid at my feet, keeping a close eye on our surroundings. His head lifted up when a waiter came to my table and placed red wine on the table. "I didn't order this."

The waiter nodded politely. "Compliments from the gentlemen from Table 12." He pointed to the opposite corner where four men sat staring at me. All four of them were well built and emanating an aura of mystery and danger, but one of the men that sat in the middle screamed authority. He shot me a friendly smile, but I didn't return it. The power that rolled off of him rivaled Patch's, an archangel. Sharp, hawk-like features displayed his face, he was the most well-built of all four men, and dark brown hair that could be mistaken as black was short all over, with the top slightly longer.

I observed their table. They weren't here to eat as there was nothing on the table. They continued to stare at me, and I back at them. I removed my eyes from theirs before settling my gaze on the waiter. "Would you thank them for me?"

The waiter smiled pleasantly. "Of course, Madam." There he left to relay the message.

I watched their reaction carefully, waiting for a hint of hostility from any of them. They showed nothing. With a nod of their heads to the waiter and I, they easily fell into conversation with one another.

Still unsure of them, I returned to my food, petting Alistair gently as he slightly growled at the four men. I guess he felt the same way as I did.

I cleaned off my plate and dowsed my drink, but left the red wine alone. I paid my bill and left the café. Before I exited the café, I felt the four men's eyes on me. I turned my head towards them, confirming my suspicions. I tore my head away from their direction and began the walk to the car. The car was a few minutes away since there was no parking in front of the café.

_I guess I'll just go home and put away the groceries. Maybe afterwards I'll visit Patch at work. _I smiled to myself, but was stopped short when Alistair started to growl. I looked down at him, he was staring behind us. I pulled my attention back to the way we came. Oddly enough, no one was behind us. I checked my mind to make sure no one was mind-tricking me. I found nothing. I rubbed Alistair's head, "No one's there, Alistair." He continued to growl at empty space.

I told him we had to go back to the car, but he wouldn't budge. After pushing and pulling Alistair, I started to drag him to the car. Before I could grab my keys, I ran into a wall. Alistair began to bark. I landed on my bum, supporting myself with my arms. I looked up. There, in front of me was not a wall, but the man at Table 12 and his three other friends behind him.

Table 12 crouched to my level, helping me up. "Where's Jev?" His hands gripped my arms, I tried struggling, but it was no use.

"Thank you for helping me up, but you can let go now." I continued to struggle in his grip.

"Where's Jev? We need to talk with him." I was getting impatient and Alistair looked like he would attack.

If they wanted to know where Patch is, Patch would have given them a message. "I'm not telling you anything. If Jev wanted to talk to you, he would let you know where he is. Since you don't, he doesn't want to be found - hey, what are you doing?"

Table 12's attention was directed to my abdomen. He let go of a single arm, but my other arm was held captive in his monstrous grip. He splayed his free hand against my stomach. "You're his wife aren't you?" I decided not to answer. I wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

With my free hand, I tried removing his hand from my abdomen. The only one who should be touching me there was Patch and I.

I was on high alert since he was so close to the baby. I couldn't tell anything from his face, but I had a feeling he knew something was inside of me. "Your ring of your finger confirms my suspicions." He made eye contact. "Expecting soon?"

I remained silent. Table 12's dark green eyes studied me closely. I avoided his gaze by looking behind him, but was ensnared by Table 12's three friends - archangel friends. They eyes me with curiosity.

Alistair's growls became louder, his body inching closer to Table 12. Table 12 didn't seem frightened, nor paying attention to Alistair's movements. With one last intense observation, he released me. I was so surprised, I almost fell again. Thankfully, Alistair pushed me back up. "Tell Jev, we need to talk. And be careful," He invaded my privacy, I took a step back, but he held me to him, "the child that grows within you will attract many dangers." Once again, he released me, gently this time, and created a pathway to the car.

I wanted to rub my abdomen, but Table 12's warning held me in place. The word _dangers _kept on repeating in my head. Building up the courage, I asked, "What dangers?"

"I think you know what I mean." I let out a shaky breath, walking past them. I understood the warning, but I didn't want to believe it. Before driving off, I took one last look behind me. They were gone. Whatever they wanted with Patch is none of my business, but it must be important if four archangels came looking for him. _Something's coming, something bad._

I played classical music to calm my nerves, but the crescendo's of each piece only made me panic. All the way home, I kept my attention straight ahead, not noticing the moving shadows behind.

* * *

"Mrs. Cipriano, what a wonderful surprise. Mr. Cipriano would be so delighted to see you." I smiled at Heidi, Patch's assistant. She was older than me by a couple of years, a blonde, and leaning on the curvy side. She almost reminded me of Vee. "Go right on in, Mrs. Cipriano."

"Nora will be fine. Mrs. Cipriano makes me sound old." Offering a smile, I entered through the tall mahogany doors, customized to Patch's height. Entering Patch's lounge room, beautiful bay windows displayed the Tower of London and the Tower Bridge. With the sun beginning to set, the sky was painted in aquamarines mixed in with hues of yellow, orange, and red. It was beautiful.

The hand-picked furniture complimented the scenery, creating contrast between the two. After a few more moments, I passed the center fire place, heading towards the black glass doors to Patch's office. Opening the glass door revealed Patch's profile silhouette as he read a contract.

Quietly, I tip-toed behind Patch making little noise as possible. "You know I heard you come in, right?" I groaned.

I walked in front of him and sat on his lap. "You totally ruined my moment. My ninja walk in here was perfect."

"Ninja walk? You sounded like a herd of elephants."

I hit him. "Did not. And did anyone tell you not to say that to the one who's carrying your child?" I glared at him. My ninja walk was soundless, he just felt my presence. He could have just played along.

"I'm sorry," he pecked me on the lips, "you floated like a butterfly."

"Better, but say it like you mean it."

"My beautiful, amazing wife," he kissed me on my forehead, cheeks, and nose, "You float like a butterfly. Will you accept my apology?" And finally my lips.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but I will consider your apology." He placed the contract on the table, holding me in his arms. He turned the chair to the windows. "How was your day?"

"I kept thinking about you."

"Me, too, especially the gentlemen I met during brunch."

Patch's turned his head towards me causing me to lift my head. He eyed me curiously. "What gentlemen?"

I opened my mouth, but before a word escaped my lips, I felt the familiar presence behind me. Patch felt it as well, as he spun the chair around. "Table 12."

"Michael." Patch and I said at the same time. We looked at each other.

"His name's Michael?"

"You named him Table 12?"

I widened my eyes. "I didn't know his name. The waiter gave me red wine and told me Table 12 gave it to me. So I named him Table 12."

"She's quite something, Jev." Michael/Table 12 stated.

Patch and I remained in the same position, his grip tightened on my waist on high alert. "What are you doing here, Michael? Last time I saw you, you were ripping out my wings some hundred thousand years ago."

Guilt flashed through his eyes. "I understand you are angry, but there are things we need to discuss." Patch's face remained passive, but his eyes were a dark, dangerous black. I rubbed his chest for comfort. "Your wife wouldn't tell us where you were, so we followed her home and here, as well. We mean no harm."

"No harm?" Patch gave a lethal laugh, sending shivers down my spine. He noticed, but never looked my way, comforting me with gentle slides of his thumb around my waist. "You approached her. You followed her here. You even brought a team with you. What were you going to do? Scare her into telling you where I was?"

"That was never our intentions-" Michael began.

"Even after hundreds of thousands of years, we would never do that to your wife." The man on the far left spoke.

"You know us, Jev. We would never cross you like that." The man to Michael's right defended his comrades.

"Jev and . . ." I said nothing, "his wife, I've brought Josiah, Ezekiel, and Kael with me. We truly mean no harm. We only want a word with you, Jev." Michael explained.

Patch didn't reply, instead he observed them cautiously. The men, Ezekiel, Josiah, Kael, and Michael stood there unmoving, waiting patiently for Patch's response. I turned to Patch. _Speak with them, Patch. Whatever they need to speak with you about must be important._

_They approached you. They could have hurt you._

_But they didn't. They were desperate enough to approach me, now they need to follow me around to you . . . And Michael knows about the baby._

Patch turned to me, eyes surprised. _How? Did you tell them?_

_No, all he said was that I would attract attention. Dangerous attention. I want to know what's going on and they need to speak with you. Whatever is happening is going to involve us sooner or later. _I pleaded with my eyes. _Give them a moment of your time, Patch._

He frowned as I said my last sentence._ I'm trying to stay out of this. Nothing is more important than you or this baby._

I nodded. _I know. Give them a moment of you time. _I repeated.

With a defeated sigh, Patch spoke, "We will continue this conversation in the safety of my home." I offered a small smile, but Patch was in deep thought.

* * *

**Patch's POV**

"What the hell is wrong with your mutt?" Josiah asked. His lack of color brightened the room with his blonde hair, pale white skin, and bleached clothing. The only thing that didn't lack pigment was his bright red eyes. The only feature that stood out against his pale complexion. Before I fell, he was second-in-command to Michael, well-respected but young and ambitious. Guess he had an attitude check and got promoted to Commander.

"He doesn't like you." I stated. I wasn't ecstatic to the idea that they were in my home with Nora around the corner. The idea of it made my body alert and stiffen. To be honest, I just wanted to throw them out the windows.

"If he bothers you, I could put him outside," Nora offered.

Before Josiah could answer, I interrupted, "Leave him here. They aren't here to seek hospitality or comfort. They are here to talk." I stood up, leaning down to kiss her on her temple. "Why don't you start dinner? I'll help you after I'm done."

Warily, she looked back and forth between the group of men and me. "Alright. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen." She placed a hand on my arm. _Be nice._ And she was off.

"I didn't know you could be so soft, Jev." Kael commented. He was my second-in-command. With his unruly, bright brown hair, he remained the same after all these years. Dark green eyes, strong facial features, and smart-ass comments, I still haven't found the appreciation of this man. Like hundred thousand years ago, I still wanted to gouge his eyes out.

"You had to bring Kael, huh?" I took seat across from them, asking Michael.

"He's your second-in-command, I thought it would be good for you guys to reunite after so long."

"You know I've never been fond of him." Turning my gaze away from Michael, I set my sights on Kael. "I'm not your commander anymore, I can kill you now."

He laughed warily. "Michael?"

"You are still his commander." Michael stated.

"I don't plan on returning to that life."

"We need you back, Jev. Haven't you heard the rumors? Hell is coming."

"Yes, I heard from Caius, but I still remain unturned. I plan to stay out of this war."

"That's not possible. Demons crave the blood of the one's that sent them to hell. You," he pointed at me, "are one of them. And how do you plan to protect your wife and the baby?"

I glared at him. "Whatever happens to my family is none of your concern."

"It is our concern. She carries a child born from noble archangel bloodline and royal nephil bloodline." Ezekiel, Michael's present second-in-command, explained. _Royal nephil bloodline? I wouldn't call Nora's family royal. I mean her family was the head of the nelphilum, but I wouldn't use that strong of a word. _"If word gets out that your wife is pregnant, demons will want that baby."

"And might I remind you, Jev," Kael commented, "you've sent a lot of souls to hell. They would like to return the favor."

"I can take care of my family, you should take care of your own. And is it true that you've been recruiting the fallen for the past three months?"

"We need an army, Jev. An army that can easily defeat another. After you fell, many others followed in your footsteps. They deliberately fell to follow you. If we could get you on our side, many will follow. We need all our commanders back in the regiment." Michael explained.

"What do you plan to achieve in this war? Even if we kill a large amount of demons, in less than five years, a large horde of demons still awaits. This war is a waste of time."

"Yes, a couple of years, but even so, it would be a couple of years of peace."

"Michael, it will always be the same. We can't defeat hell, it's there for a reason: to chain the souls that have disgraced the essence of life. We kill a large sum, but what about the remaining percentage? They thrive on humans, it won't stop." The group fell silent, their eyes glazing over, communicating with each other.

There must be more since they approached Nora. If this wasn't about ending hell, then something or someone has been playing heaven and hell. "That's not all is there? Since approaching my wife would be your last resort, you must all be desperate to tell me more than war is coming." Michael remained silent maintaining direct eye contact while the others swallowed hard, fidgeted in their seats, and looked away ashamed. "What happened in the last three months, Michael?"

"Angels are paying tribute to Lucifer. They are pledging allegiance to Lucifer. Apparently, he knows something that we don't, telling angels that we have lost our right to rule." Michael pronounced each word carefully, watching my reaction.

"What angels?"

"Many have been guardians since they've been posted here on Earth, a few of our soldiers, and three archangels. Thankfully the archangels who have left have no army."

"Who are the three archangels?"

"Zadkiel, Metatron, and Raguel, they said that Lucifer could give them what they needed most. Heaven is in chaos. We've been recruiting fallen angels to return them to their families and join the regiment. With you on our side, maybe those three would come back."

Metatron's specialty was leading children, he wasn't really an issue, but then again he could make children go against us. Raguel was our 'Mother Bird.' He told everyone of us to work together and share. The only problem was Zadkiel. He was the patron of mercy and transformation. He could be the most angelic of us all, but in a snap he could become feral. He could transform into any being and we wouldn't know the difference between the real and fake one. If more archangels join Lucifer, Earth would become Hell. "So you think they would rejoin if I return?" They all nodded. "Have you ever thought of Lucifer not letting them go? Well, alive?"

"It has crossed our minds, but we need all the help we can get. Your army is ready whenever you are."

"We've been preparing for your return, Jev." Kael leaned in, resting his elbows on his knees.

"But they don't trust me." My men were loyal, but after I fell, I highly doubt it if they followed my every order without question.

"You are a commander, Jev. No matter how far a leader is from his army, he still is a leader." Kael.

"Seems like you finally found a leach for your mouth."

"We are trying to get you on our side. Once you join, leash comes off."

"That's not very inviting."

"And if you chose to rejoin the company, we would protect Nora with our life." Josiah added.

It wouldn't be safe on Earth, no matter where we went. I need an army, but returning to Heaven requires me to go to war. When I fell, I never thought of returning but having Nora pregnant, made me think twice. She was the main priority. She carried a baby of separate bloodlines and the pregnancy was unclear. I needed a safe environment for Nora and the baby, where they could walk around without having a worry in the world.

If I were to join sides, you would have to kill me and drag me to hell. "I'll think it over with my wife. I'll have your answer by the end of the week." Michael nodded. Before anyone spoke another word, Nora walked into the room.

"Are you finished?" I nodded. "That's good . . . would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No."

"We would love to." Michael and I intercepted each other.

"Michael was just leaving."

"No, we weren't. Your husbands such a jokester. We would love to stay for dinner." The four men smiled at me, following Nora's directions to the dinning room. Once they all exited the room, Nora stood beside me. "You look angry."

"You invited them to dinner."

"It's hospitality."

"Why are you being nice to them?"

"Hospitality."

"Look at Alistair," I pointed at my feet, "He couldn't wait to bite one of their heads off."

"Well you two are going to be nice during dinner, and I don't want to hear anymore excuses. Now, go."

She raised her eyebrows, waiting for me to take my leave. "Fine. And by the way, I'm naming the baby."

"Excuse me?"

"You named Michael, Table 12." We wove through the mazes to our dining room, both of us deep in conversation.

"I didn't know his name." She hollered at me.

"You don't know our baby's name." She scoffed, trying to counter against my comment. "See," I pointed at her, "I'll be naming the baby then."

"Just don't make it stupid."

"Like Table 12?"

"I didn't know his name!" We both entered the dinning room, greeted by chuckling faces of Table 12.

"You guys are perfect for each other." Kael mocked.

_I should have killed him when I had the chance._

**Okay, another long chapter for you guys. 6,242 words to be exact. It was supposed to be longer, but I needed to add more events. I apologize for some short moments in the chapter such as Vee and Nora's 'girl talk' and the 'We're pregnant' scene. I loved the names for the archangels. Keep on giving me names and comment! I hope you enjoy it!**


	6. Breasts

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, please pray for the people in Iraq, for the people and families. **

With her arms wide open, sporting a curvy top and jeans - oh how I miss my jeans - Vee came running at full speed for a hug. Once she was close enough to pull me in, her eyes observed me from bottom to almost the top of my head. Her eyes sparkled in astonishment as she suddenly came to a halt in front of me.

After moments of silent staring, she pointed a finger at my rack. "Those are some nice boobs. It's only been two weeks since the doctor's appointment and your girls are already winners." She continued to stare at them.

I huffed annoyed at the attention of my rack. No one told me my breasts would get this big in just a matter of weeks. All my bras have broken upon the weight of my breasts or have unsuccessfully held them causing them to spill out of my bra. Not to mention my jeans have gotten tighter meaning no more jeans for me.

Patch hasn't made any complaints about my . . . enhancement.

"Can I touch them?"

I narrowed my eyes at Vee, but her eyes continued to admire the roundness of my chest. "No, Vee, you can not touch them."

"But they look so squeezable." She open and closed her hands as if imaging the feel of them in her hands.

"Oh, they are." I slapped Patch on the arm. Patch rubbed the bull's-eye of my attack, smiling. "They are." Before I could slap him again, hands enclosed my breasts causing a slight tremor of pain.

"Wow, these are nice. Nicer than mine. Oh, commando?" She kept massaging them in her hands, only sending more ripples of pain through my body.

I hissed as I gripped onto Vee's wrists causing her to stop and look at me. "Vee, I'm very sore."

Vee puffed. "Obviously, I totally knew that Jev was a breast kind of man."

I heard a muffled laugh behind me, but once I turned to face Patch, he was looking another way. I glared at him for a moment before I returned my attention back to Vee. "No, Vee, I'm kind of making food for the baby. They're sore because they're stretching."

I yanked Vee's hands away from me, placing them at her sides. "Whatever babe, but if your girls look like that, I wouldn't mind getting pregnant now."

I huffed. "Can we stop talking about my breasts? I want to try on my bridesmaid dress. That's all I'm here for."

"Alright, grouchy." She turned her attention to the person behind me. "Jev, I want some details about those yummy yummy's." I shook my head. _You two are unbelievable._

_They are nice. Very squeezable, if I do say so myself. _I rolled my eyes heaven towards, praying that this is all just a nightmare.

"Follow me, I reserved a whole floor just for us." She motioned her wrist to follow her. "Besides your boobs, how's everything going with the pregnancy?"

"It's good, tired all the time, morning sickness. By the way, why do you smell?"

Vee stopped in her tracks to peer at me. "I do not smell, this is the same perfume I've worn since high school."

"Well, whatever you did, you smell. Really bad." I wrinkled my nose at the pungent smell, waving a hand in front of my face.

Patch's hand straddled my waist. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

I shook my head no. "As long as Vee remains that far from me, I'll be okay."

"I do not smell that bad. I took a shower and everything." She huffed. "I guess that's just part of the pregnancy." She turned back around, leading us to the elevator. A slightly large elevator that withholds smells until the doors open. Hopefully this would be a short ride.

Vee took her place towards the front corner of the elevator while I decided to head over to the far left corner. Pressing the floor number 6, my stomach became queasy. I felt bile climbing up my throat, but I swallowed it down. Disgusting, I know, but there was no rubbish bin. For the entire ride, I took in a gulp of air and held it. Once the doors opened to our floor, I rushed out looking for a bathroom.

Spotting the women's bathroom, I slammed the door open, barely reaching the toilet bowl. I dumped everything I had for breakfast. A few moment passed as I heard footsteps behind me, rubbing the small of my back. "I hate morning sickness. It's not even morning anymore."

"I know, Angel, but Valeria said that this would pass once you start your second trimester."

"It seems so long." I leaned back, coming into contact with Patch's chest. We sat there for a while, Patch rubbing my stomach.

"I can't wait to meet him or her."

"I know. We both know." I said placing a hand on top of his. "We better get back to the others. We don't want them to worry." Pushing off from the bathroom stall, I rose to my feet balancing myself. I've learned that morning sickness has triggers, such as odors, rising up too quickly, or just because. I hate morning sickness.

I felt Patch's body behind me, securing my body within his reach for insurance. Sometimes dizziness would hit me like a truck with a person. It's so intense that I can't help but collapse. Thank God, nothing severe hasn't happened to the baby and I. Patch and I have little knowledge of how to approach this obstacle. All we can do is have Patch behind me. Valeria said the dizziness will also subside in the second trimester, no medication can suppress the dizziness in pregnancy.

I leaned against the bathroom stall, slowly watching the world come to a stop. Patch's right hand lies on my waist, assuring my balance, while his free hand stroked my back softly. "Better?"

"I think so." Carefully, I turn around to face Patch. "I just need to brush my teeth." Patch leads me to the sink, keeping my body close to his. Once we reach the sink, I produced a Colgate on-the-go- toothbrush. This has been my new best friend within the passing week.

Finishing brushing, Patch, again, secures his body next to mine. We walk out and spot Vee waiting for us in the empty hallway. "Finally! If you two weren't out here in the next two seconds, I would have barged in. You had me worried sick."

I offered a smile of apology. "I'm sorry, really dizzy."

"Are you sure you're healthy enough to walk? Jev's the only thing holding you up. If you were this sick, Nora Grey, I could have changed the plans. I could have moved the fitting to your home."

"Really, I'm fine. This always happens after I have morning sickness. Just give me a few more minutes." Her eyes clouded with uncertainty, but asked nothing after. She lead us with a "Follow me" and walked at a slower pace. The dip of every step escalated my nausea.

Thankfully, the doorway was close. Patch softly set me down on the cushioned seats, before taking his rightful place beside me. After sitting down, my nausea settled and my dizziness disappeared. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Noticing my relief, Patch pecked my temple, his lips lingering for more than a second. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

"Is this the lovely Maid of Honor?" A woman in her late thirties appeared in front of us. She extended her hand out, shaking my hand and Patch's in greeting. "My name is Victoria. Vee's being telling me about you. I've heard you're expecting."

I smiled. "Yes, I'm expecting. It's very nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine, Nora," she turned to Patch, "and this is your husband, I presume."

"Jev, very nice to meet you." Patch nodded.

"Now that we have all been acquainted, there's champagne on the table. And some cake right beside it." She pointed the table in front of us where the employees placed a bucket of champagne, champagne glasses, and a decorated cake. "Now for the mama-to-be, we got you sparkling cider." An employee rushed out, positioning another bucket containing sparkling cider across the champagne. "Please enjoy yourselves. I'll be right back with your dress, Nora."

"Thank you."

She quickly turned away. Before she could open the door, Vee reached for the champagne. "Must suck not being able to drink."

"Not really. You know I've never been a drinker."

"I know, but their champagne here is amazing." She poured herself a glass, taking a few sips. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, why would you ask?"

"Because you ran out of the elevator like you saw Godzilla."

"I told you I had morning sickness."

"It's not morning anymore."

"Don't tell me that, tell that to the geniuses that created the term."

"Some geniuses," Vee scoffed. I smirked in approval.

We reminisced about the old days, Patch laughing quietly and commenting when needed. Even after Vee moved to England, Vee and I never grew apart. We don't talk as often as we used to, but remained close as sisters. Whatever time we missed in each others lives, we made up in after-midnight conversations. She would also invite me to England sometimes, but I could never go that long without Patch. The two main reasons Patch and I traveled was for business or a romantic getaway. Sometimes we would separate, but only for a small amount of time. I can't sleep right if Patch isn't beside me.

All three of us were in the middle of laughing when Victoria reentered the room, carrying a dress bag. "After Vee told us you were pregnant, we decided to alter the dress so you would feel comfortable." She observed me from head to toe, briefly at my breasts. "We might need to loosen the bodice a little."

"More like a lot." Vee commented. Ignoring Vee's comment, Victoria pulled the zipper down revealing my bridesmaid dress.

The strapless dress was extravagant but simple. The sweetheart neckline bodice was adorned with beautiful beads that was styled in intricate designs, highlighting the curves of the body. At the waist, the beads ended spilling pools of white chiffon to the floor. "It's beautiful."

"Well, what are you sitting there for? Let's try it on!" Placing my glass on the table, Patch lifted me into standing position.

"Do you need me?"

"I got it." I squeezed his hand and followed Victoria to the dressing room. Before I started to undress, I said, "I'm sorry, I'm kind of . . . Leaking. I haven't had the chance to go buy some nursing pads."

Victoria smiled. "Don't worry, darling, I brought some just in case. Usually the brides are the ones pregnant and also the ones not bringing nursing pads. It's quite alright. Now don't be embarrassed."

Relief flowed through my body. I've been unpacking for the last two weeks and Patch and I haven't had the chance to go shopping. The plan was that after this appointment, Patch I would go clothes shopping.

I started to undress, covering my breasts gently with my arm. With or without pressure, my breasts continue to leak out white liquid. Patch has been having a field day about this. The first time he noticed this was while we were in bed . . . Playing. He licked and sucked, making my breasts aggravated and engorged, finally making the decision that it was milk.

I held one of my boobs in each hand as Victoria slid the dress up my body. Before she began lacing the back of my dress, Victoria handed me the nursing pads. Since this was my first time, she instructed me since she has three children. With 5 pads in place to absorb the milk, I pressed the bodice against my chest. As Victoria laced her way up my bodice, I felt the familiar soreness of my breasts.

"Sore?"

I opened my eyes. "How did you know?"

"Remember, I've been pregnant three times. I've been there before. And I've seen a picture of you before you were pregnant. I presumed you were a large B, do you know your current measurements?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't been able to find the time to buy new bras."

"Trust me darling, you want those bras as fast as you can. This is just the beginning of the pregnancy, wait until you see them at the end."

"Yay!" I waved my arm in the air sarcastically.

"Don't worry, it's all worth it in the end. Okay, I won't be able to close you up because I'm pretty sure you're about to spill."

I laughed. "It's happened more than once."

She laughed as well. "No judgment here. Let's go outside and see what they think." she handed a pair of high heels, helping my off the pedestal.

She announced my presence as I entered the room. "Here she comes."

The dress was floor length, with a small train behind me. The fabric slid against my skin smoothly as I took steps into the room. Once I turned the corner, Vee was standing on her feet, jumping up and down, clapping horrendously. I turned to Patch. He remained in his stupor as he scanned my body from head to toe. His gaze was so heated, it was as if he was touching me everywhere he looked. I heard a quiet breath escape his lips before walking to me. He placed a hand on my face, stroking my cheek. "You look beautiful."

After three years of marriage and long, heated nights, somehow this man still has the power to make me blush.

"Jev, you'll ruin the dress." Vee shooed Patch away with her hands, leading me to the podium in middle of the room, facing a mirror. "You weren't able to tie the girls up, huh?" Vee commented about the loose laces of my bodice.

"We'll definitely alter the dress to her breasts and her baby bump." She handed me a small circular pillow with straps.

"What's this?"

"It's called a pregnancy pad, you place it on your stomach so you know what you look like when you are showing. Do you need helping putting it on?"

"I think I got it." Ignoring Vee and Victoria's alterations, I focused my attention on the pregnancy pad. The bodice was tight meaning that I would have to loosen it. I pulled a few string, having trouble until a pair of hands replaced mine.

"You look like you need help." Patch unlaced a few strands and pulled. Maybe a little too much as my dress almost slipped off my body. "Sorry, sorry." I held the bodice with one arm while the other barely covered my left breast. Patch pulled the dress up, just holding the dress up as I placed the pregnancy pad up my dress, onto my stomach. I placed my hand a top my dress and pulled the bodice against me. Patch tightened the my bodice, but left it untied.

I observed myself in the mirror.

At first, nothing changed, but as I turned to the side, a noticeable bump peeped through the linens. Since the beading ended at my waist, my 'bump' was out in the open. Everything started to come into place. For two weeks, I have been trying to persuade myself that I was pregnant. Not until this moment that I realized that I was indeed, pregnant. Even though the bump was fake, I noticed that I would look like this in the following week or month.

"Wow," Patch whispered. He placed a hand a top mine on the 'bump.' "I never thought a fake bump could make me feel this way."

"Finally hit you that you're going to be a parent?"

"No, I finally realized that two weeks ago. You?"

"It's finally sinking in." I paused. "Valeria said that I would start showing in my 5th month."

"I know, but you're 2 months now. 5 months is a corner away."

"So excited."

Patch chuckled in my ear. "Me, too."

"Hey love birds, stop being lovey dovey before I barf. Jev move, we need to take Nora's measurements." She shooed Patch yet again with her hands, but Patch never let my hand go.

"Raise your arms, dear. I'm taking your torso measurements first." She wrapped a tape measure around my breast and pulled. I hissed. "Sorry. Good thing is, I know what size you are."

"What is it?" I turned to her. The question has dawned on me for days.

"You're a D cup." I groaned. Every girl dreams of having bigger boobs, but mine just look like I had a real successful boob job that was too big for my body.

A phone ring, knocking me out of my train of thought. Patch produced a cell phone from his pants pocket, answering the phone.

"Jev." He answered.

Victoria continued measure me and Vee, of course, admired my breasts, but my attention was on Patch. I squeezed his hand for his attention. He looked me in the eye, asking who was on the phone. He covered the phone, whispering "Business."

"Is everything okay?"

He offered me a smile, stroking my hand. "Hold on." He continued to listen to the caller, watching his face grow darker. Whatever it was, someone was going to get fired today. "What do you mean? A building doesn't go up in flames for nothing . . . I have been working on this project for a year now and you're telling me there is no way saving the building . . . I don't care if you work all night for it, find the cause." Ending with a deep, angered voice, Patch angrily ended the phone call. He took in deep breaths before turning to me.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I have to go to work."

"Is everything okay?"

"A building collapsed."

"Was anyone injured?"

"Everyone was safely away from the crash site. I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our shopping trip, I promise you tomorrow." He truly felt guilty as his eyes pleaded for forgiveness.

"Or," Patch and I turned to Vee, "you can leave your credit card with you wife and she can bring an awesome friend to shop with. But you know, it's just a suggestion.

Patch observed Vee cautiously. "You want to do that?" He looked down at me.

"It's not a bad idea."

"That's great, now all you have to do is choose an amazing, more like awesome friend to shop with. Possibly someone with blonde hair that's standing right next to you, been best friends for years, getting married. Just a suggestion." I looked at Patch, amused. He softly laughed.

"You have my credit card in your purse. Buy whatever you want, my treat. I'm sorry I have to go. I'll find you as soon as I'm finish, okay?"

"Okay." With a kiss goodbye, Patch quickly exited the room.

"Gee, this best friend sounds super great. Who is she? I bet she's beautiful, I've heard that she's totally bad ass, and an incredible spy."

I rolled my eyes, turning to her. "Vee." I paused, waiting for her attention. "Would you be ever so kind to come shopping with me?"

"Me? Of all people? It would be an honor. How did you know I wanted to come?"

I shrugged. "No idea, just good guessing." I chuckled. For 20 more minutes, Victoria, Vee, and I planned our shopping spree. Stores, clothes, and food to visit when we were out. Victoria giving me advice of the best types of clothing and pillows while pregnant.

Thanking Victoria with a hug, Vee and I set out.

* * *

"How's the sex been going?"

"Vee!" I scolded, poking my head out my dressing room. I finally have the chance to try and shop for bras but, Vee has been sitting in our private dressing room for the past hour asking me about my marriage. "My sex life is none of your business! Now please can you get the same bra only with a different color. There's too much black in my pile." I looked at the pile I referred to. It consisted of black, whites, and reds and materials such as silk and lace. Just because I'm pregnant, does not mean I can't be sexy for my husband.

"Of course it's my business, just like my sex life is your business. For example, what do you do when Jev leaves for a business trip? When Gavin leaves, I get a new toy to play with."

"Vee, oh my God, Vee! I don't want to know what you do when Gavin is-"

"I got this vibrator, might I say amazing," she sang, "you should get one, too. No, I'll get one for your baby shower." I stared at my half-naked self in the mirror looking mortified at Vee's suggestion.

"No, Vee, please do not do that. A simple gift will do like a onesies - you know what? You don't even need to give me a present, your presence is enough for me."

"No, I am your best friend and I should give you the best present at that party. So what do you want, a vibrator? Oh, how about those dildos? . . . How about both?"

"I don't need-"

"I'll get another one for me. Then we can exchange notes."

"Vee! Stop! Stop!" I marched out of my dressing room, half-naked, facing my palms to her. The message saying, "Stop!"

"Vee," I lowered my voice, "you do not need to give me anything for my baby shower. If you want those, then go get those for yourself."

"But they-"

"No, no, I don't want one. I have Jev."

"Yeah, you do, you dirty girl." She motioned her hands, sending the message, "Shame on you."

"So what are you going to give me for my baby shower?"

"Nothing. Maybe a onesie?"

"Yes."

"Vibrator?"

"No."

"Dildo?"

"No."

"Both?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

". . . Vibrator?"

"No, Vee!"

"Okay, okay, I was totally joking . . . About the onesie." She burst out laughing as she exited our private room, looking for another bra.

I sighed relieved. She's Vee, she wouldn't do that . . . But then again, this is Vee. I'm starting to think maybe I shouldn't have a baby shower. Jev has this huge rule that I can't have toys in the house. I mean, like children's toys, just not . . . Toys. If I needed relief, I must always come to him and him only.

But I wonder what would happen if he did find a toy in the house. Hmm?

"Hey, your Majesty, I got you another bra." She waved the bra in front of my face, before I could snatch it out of her grasp, she pulled it away. "I don't do things for free."

"Just like a prostitute?"

She smiled. "My little girl's grown up, but no. I really want something."

I huffed "What do you want?"

"I want to see your boobs."

A moment of silence passed us. "You can not see my boobs. The only ones who are supposed to see my boobs is this baby and Jev . . . And my doctor."

"Then I guess you'll just have to go down stairs and get it yourself." I hesitated. If I do go downstairs, I won't need to show Vee my boobs, but them Vee can do something devious to my pile in the dressing room. I can make her come downstairs with me, but I'm pretty sure she can wrestle me to the ground. Uh, I really don't want her to see my boobs.

"Fine, you can see my boobs. Only one boob."

"Both boobs, four minutes."

"One boob, five seconds."

"One boob, six squeezes, thirty-five seconds."

"One boob, one squeeze, ten seconds."

"One boob, two squeezes, ten seconds, and I get to taste your breast milk."

"I'm not letting you lick my boob."

"I'm not going to lick your boob, unless -"

"No."

She frowned. "You said you're leaking, I'll get some milk in my palm."

"Deal. Now give me my bra." She handed me the bra, and proceeded to do her winner dance. As she wiggled and giggled, I gathered all my things and quietly exited the room. If I'm lucky she won't notice and I won't have to let her touch my boob.

"Now wait a second." Damn it. "A deal is a deal. Now bust 'em out." I stomped over to the cushioned seat in the middle of the room to spill my merchandise. I walked over to Vee slowly, hoping that she would change her mind. I looked at her face which somehow morphed into a greedy snake. Her tongue actually rattled.

"Show me, my sweetie."

I groaned, but respected the deal. I let out one boob, and before I could give permission, Vee was all over me. "Ten seconds on second base, two sensual squeezes, and the a palm of milk."

"I hope you burn in Hell."

* * *

"I can't believe you squirted me in the face."

"I didn't squirt you in the face, you squeezed too hard. It's your fault."

"Whatever, I got a lot more than I asked for."

"Shut up and keep walking."

"I wonder what Jev will say. I'll totally smash it in his face. 'Yeah, Jev, I touched Nora's boobs for ten seconds with two squeezes, and I got a glass of milk in my mouth.' Let's see what he has to say to that."

"Vee, you know that's he's my husband, right? He's done far more than you ever could."

Vee remained silent, thinking about, then turned depressed. "So? Ten seconds." She bragged. I smirked. I can't believe I let her touch my boob, what would Patch say. He's going to kill me when I tell him I let someone else touch me in an intimate way other than him.

I was in such deep thought that I ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." I took a couple steps back before glancing up to see the man's face, but whatever I saw wasn't human. Black veins littered this man's body, protruding out of his skin. Whatever blood that was once in his body spilled out of his eyes sockets, staining his black complexion and button-down white shirt. His nails grew into talons as I stared at this creature. His teeth elongated out of his mouth like a great white shark, but the one thing that gave this creature away was the soul less black hole of his eyes. This thing was not human, nephilum, nor angel, this thing was something worse.

I couldn't move my body as it shivered with fear. The creature eyed me with suspicion, then splitting it's mouth in half, smiling at me. "You're world will burn. All you pathetic humans will die. You will all know the world of Hell." The creature roared as he grabbed a man walking pasted us. The helpless victim fought back but this monster held the man in his arms like a toy. The victim screamed and yelled earning glances from other people. The square became quiet as every human turned to witness. The talons gripped into the man's skin causing the monster's toy to let out a blood-curling scream. Not long until the man was pulled apart, the screaming stopped. Every eye in the square showed an emotion that I was very familiar with: terror. The man was broken int two, and the creature held the lifeless body over his head and drank his fresh kill's blood.

Everything was quiet, minutes ticked by until everyone understood what was going on. The man was dead, killed by this creature in front of me. The same monster that was staring at me.

_Move, _I thought. _Move before he kills us! Before he kills the baby! _The last thought gave me the strength to come to my senses. I dropped all my bags before turning around to grab Vee. Vee was still in the same trance that I was just a few seconds ago. She couldn't and wouldn't move, she was stuck staring at the discarded corpse the monster threw away. "Vee, that's enough! We have to get out of here!" I yelled over the catastrophe.

Chaos shook the entire square. Screams of children and adults deafened nearby strangers, people threw others around, trying to get away, and the monster was standing in the middle of the square staring at his next victim. Us.

His black eyes remained soulless, but his mouth grew wider. He took a step towards us and doom strangled my soul. _I have to get to somewhere safe. _The monster came closer slowly, taunting me, knowing that I wouldn't leave Vee here to die. "Your world will burn. You will know the world of Hell." The creature's tongue came out like a snake, licking the flowing blood of his lips. Red blood poured out of his mouth like waterfalls, waterfalls that spilled blood.

I pushed and pulled Vee, always keeping my eyes on the monster. He was closer, but his pace remained taunting. _I've had enough of this. We need to leave! _I slapped Vee on the face as hard as I could. The slap was so hard, she collapsed onto her bum. "Vee, we have to get out of here, now!"

It took her a few seconds to realize the situation before dropping the bags and rushing off. Somehow, Vee's reaction caused this monster to become angry as he charged at us. I pulled Vee behind me, running as fast as we could, faster than the unfortunate humans could. No matter how fast we moved, the monster came closer. To every ten steps we took, it was one step for him.

We dodged the humans running away from the monster. He never paid any attention to any one of them. He trampled on the souls that were in his way, having eyes for only us. He was a meter away as he stretched his arm to catch us. He couldn't reach, but before my eyes, the monsters arms grew longer. The bones cracked under strain as he reached, the sounds making our feet move faster.

Vee looked behind her. "Don't look! Keep running!" I screamed at her. If she saw him again, no doubt would she freeze. We were getting ahead of him, but all hope was lost when another creature stood in our path, waiting. We turned directions, but another one appeared, we turned the other, and another one was there. We looked behind us losing all faith. We were trapped. We could jump out of their circle, but Vee has a lower chance of making it.

The creature reached out, about to grab Vee, until a men with wings struck all four monsters. The men with wings had their back turned on us, spreading their wings wide. All the wings were different colors, fiery red, golden yellow, sunrise orange, and ivory white. They all turned around.

"Michael?"

"Nora, go with Kael and Josiah. Ezekiel and I will stay behind. This place isn't safe for you."

"But Vee?"

"You can take the girl with you. Go, now!"

Kael took me in his arms, at the same time, Josiah took Vee in his arms. "Hold on to me, Nora." I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck. And before I knew it, the square became nothing.

* * *

Kael and Josiah softly placed us down on the floors of the Westminster Abbey." We'll be safe here. There's not enough demonic energy to collapse the magic of this church."

"Magic?" Vee looked overwhelmed. "Everyone's going crazy. And look, he has a birth defect."

"I don't have a birth defect."

"Says the guys whose got wings on his back."

"I'm an angel."

"Yeah, and I'm the leprechaun who plays pranks on you every April Fool's."

"Vee, please. He really is an angel."

"But they look nothing like Jev."

Before I could answer, Josiah interrupted, "That's because he had his wings ripped out . . . Twice, but when he got his wings back, you couldn't see them because there are made out of angelic material."

"Oh my God, he's talking science. You're losing me!"

"Vee," I said, leading her into the church and sitting us down, "Vee, you need to calm down. Take deep breaths and exhale, okay? Everything will be alright." Closing her eyes, she followed my instructions. I did the same.

_I hope Patch's okay. Oh God, I hope he's okay. _I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. _I wonder where he is? Is he still at work or was he looking for us? _I started thinking of something, something that didn't remind me of Patch.

_Marcie_. Marcie was a bitch. I hated her. She was an anorexic cow. Death was too good for her. She burned Patch's feat-. _No! Nothing about Patch!_

"He'll be okay." I lifted my head up to the owner of the voice. He knows what to do." Kael reassured me. "He's one of the finest fighters of the regiment. He's not a commander for nothing."

I couldn't help it, a tear escaped and many tears followed. "Thank you, Kael. Thank you." I sobbed. _Why is this happening again? And at such a bad time! _I sobbed until it hurt to breath. I just wanted to see Patch. I need to know if he's okay.

Arms wrapped around me. "I assure you, Nora, the only ones ripping apart anyone is Jev and Michael."

"But Ezekiel is there."

"Oh, he's just there for decoration." I half-laughed, half-sobbed. Kael smiled. "I never though I would be comforting my commander's wife. You know when he was in heaven, he scared all the girls away just by the way he presented himself. Most of the guys that haven't met him, shit their pants. Parties were revolting whenever he was around." I chuckled. I wasn't surprised, the first time I met Patch, I wanted to run away and never come back. But he had my heart the first time we laid eyes on each other. "We never though he would get married. We thought he was going to end up alone and be that weird guy with lots of cats. Have heads pinned up on his walls. Have a trophy case with awards such as 'The most beheadings in under 30 seconds,' 'The man that has mutilated the most balls,' or 'The man with lots of cats.'"

"Or "The man that's never been nice to anyone."

"'The man that has scared thousands of men shitless after one glance.'"

"Ah, I see why Jev doesn't like you. You're too fun. It's like having a male Vee around him 24/7."

"Excuse me," Vee stood up, "there is only one Vee in this world and she is the legendary being standing right in front of you. Bow down to my glorious self."

Kael and Josiah lifted their eyebrows in 'Yeah, right.' "Nora, do you have your phone? I need to call Gavin."

"I dropped it at the square, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I dropped mine, too." She looked at Josiah and Kael, "I'm not going to ask you, you're probably from the ancient times where cell phone didn't even exist. I'm pretty sure you communication involves a bird and piece of paper."

"We might be old, but we adapt to the Earth's new technologies," explained Josiah.

"Really? What's the machine that shows you a bunch of scenes?"

"A telescope." Josiah proudly answered.

"Close, it's called a TV."

"It starts with the same letter."

"Hey Nora, should I cut the blue or red wire? Oh wait, it's okay, their both the same."

Josiah shut his mouth. He wasn't a bad mouth like Vee. Kael patted Josiah on the chest. "It's alright, man. At least you got two sentences in, that's the best you've got over, like . . . A hundred thousand years."

"Shut up, Kael."

Vee pointed a finger at Kael. "You, I like you." Kael made a fist and offered it to Vee. Out of nowhere, these two became friends, because now they have their own handshake as they popped and locked, and twist and turned, until they finished with a high-five. "What do you do for a living, Kael?"

"I am second-in-command to Jev."

Vee nodded. "What to come up with ideas to annoy Jev with me?"

Kael placed a hand over his heart, while the other swiped an imaginary tear. "It's what I've always dreamed of." And they scurried off like little girls.

I shook my head, disapprovingly. At least Vee's calmed down and the world doesn't seem so empty. I turned my head to the side and caught sight of Josiah. Back hunched, shoulders down, the boy looked defeated. I went over to him.

"Sorry about Vee, she's always like that. Don't take it too personally." He lifted his head slowly. The only thing I have learned over the years is that men are not speaking creatures. They use their body language and actions to get their point across, but the one thing they never show is their feelings. If a man ever cries in front of you, it's either two things: 1) he trusts you and loves you very much, or 2) he's a an emotional girl.

Josiah is the latter.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl. I've never lost to a girl." I rubbed his back in comforting notions, hoping that he would stop sobbing.

* * *

I was sitting outside, watching the moon rise higher and higher into the sky. It's been 5 hours since the attack on the square and Jev and Michael are no where to be found. I've been waiting patiently for my husband's return, but my hope is dwindling by a thread. It's the same feeling when I spotted Patch's bike when Scott and I drove away from Delphic. The fear of Patch being dead was eating me up inside.

Vee was inside the church worrying about Gavin. Kael and Josiah was patrolling the grounds. And I was sitting in my own tears. _He's okay. He needs to be okay. He promised. _To calm my nerves, I brought Patch to mind. His unruly, black hair, lush lips, and warmth enclosed me. His arms wrapped around me, never letting go, and his whispers saying "Everything's going to be okay. I'm never leaving you."

His deep baritone voice eclipsed my hearing of the rattling wind and shaking trees, scaring all the bad things in the world away. I didn't have to see Patch, his voice was enough reassurance for me. He repeated my name, "Nora. I love you, Nora. Nora." I sighed in relief, it was like he was actually beside me. I opened my eyes, but was greeted by empty space.

"Nora." Patch's voice whispered. "Where are you, Nora?"

Although I was imagining his presence, I answered back. "I'm here, Patch. I'm waiting for you. I'll always wait for you."

"Nora, where are you?" The voice became louder. I snapped my head up, causing myself dizziness. Right, I'm still pregnant. I slowly got to my feet and listened for the voice. "Nora! Nora, where are you?"

Vee came out the church looking at me weirdly. "Is your imagination that interactive?"

I shushed her. "It's not me." Vee's eyes widened. _He must be here._

"Nora, where are you?"

"Jev! I'm here, Jev!"

Vee made a cone aver her mouth shouting with me. "Jev, we're over here!"

We yelled into the night for a couple of minutes until a male figure came into our view. The moon was shrouded by clouds, covering the Earth in darkness, but no matter how dark it was, I knew that figure anywhere.

I skipped a few steps down the stairs and broke into a run. "Jev!" The figure stopped looking left to right and looked in my direction. After he realized my voice, he broke into a run.

Once I was close enough, I jumped into his arms. "You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive, I would never leave you." As his body melded into mine, I broke down into sobs.

"I thought you were dead."

"No, I'm here. I'm okay." I hugged him tighter, making sure he wouldn't disappear. "Angel, I'm not going anywhere."

"I hate you so much. Don't ever do that to me ever again."

"I won't. And I love you, too. Are you okay?" He untangled my legs around my waist, setting me down on my feet. "Is the baby hurt?"

I shook my head. "Michael, Ezekiel, Kael, and Josiah came to rescue us just in time."

"That's good." He looked over my head. "Thank you, Kael," he turned his head again, "Josiah. I'm in your debt."

They nodded back. "Where's Michael and Ezekiel?"

"Right here." We looked up just as Michael and Ezekiel touched the ground. "We were able to kill all demons, but there will be more next time."

"Next time?" I asked, worried. I'm pregnant, I don't want to bring a baby where the world is constantly at war.

"Don't worry about that, just focus on taking care of yourself."

"But he said next time. Jev, we are bringing a life into this world in less than eight months. Don't tell me to just take care of myself."

"Yes, I know. That's why we have a decision to make."

"What decision?"

"Whether to stay here on Earth or go live in the Heavens?" I was speechless. He wants us to leave Earth. "It will be much safe in Heaven than on Earth."

"I can't just leave, Jev. My mom is here, Vee's here, I can't just leave them behind."

"They will be coming with us." Michael explained. "When the demons start to realize you are pregnant, they'll start with family members and close friends."

"Please, Nora, I need to keep you safe." I felt Patch's gaze on the side of my face, begging for attention. If we leave, we would be safe, the baby would be safe. But the baby will never know the Earth that I grown to love and cherish. It will be a couple thousand years until Earth would be back to full health. None the less, my mother, Vee, and Ms. Sky would be with me, most importantly Patch would be with me.

I turned to answer, but froze in fear. The clouds have uncovered the moon, shining luminescent light, showing Patch's face. He was covered in dried blood from head to toe. His clothing was ripped to shreds, and a deep gash was open on his right shoulder. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Most of the blood isn't mine." I touched the hissing gash on his shoulder. "It will heal, Nora. Now, do you want to stay here or leave? I'll agree with whatever you chose."

I nodded. "I really don't want to, but if this baby gets a chance to survive," I paused, "I'll do it."

"Heaven, it is."

**Longest chapter yet. I;m changing the story's rating to a Rated M+ because I don't know if the Square scene was too gory and Vee's inappropriate talk was too inappropriate. But let's admit that it was funny. I hope you enjoy it. There is so much more to the story.**


End file.
